Burn
by snowangel1244
Summary: After being rescued, Steve was kidnapped by her evil twin Natalie, leaving Amy and Bucky to save them. Will it be late to save him? What will happen to Amy and Bucky's relationship? What will change in two years?
1. Sneak Peek

I'M BACK BITCHES! This is the second season of "Fire Flames" and I'm so fucking excited . If you thought that one season was crazy, after this season that would be child play. Like I said before, Amy and Bucky were going to be together and if you were offended by their forbidden love then I think you leave right now. Just spare yourself the pain and just leave. Also, this season is little bit more mature so if you can't handle it then this story might not be pleasant to me so sorry. There will also be brand new characters so get excited. So are you ready for the sneak peek. 5...4...3...2...

1!

 **Sneak Peek**

 _"God, Steve! Why do you even care about them, anyways?! Wait, I know why. You in love with her. That's why you're always worried about her. You're weak, Rogers. Weak."_

 _"They going clone Steve and... kill him"_

 _"We won't let that happen, I promise."_

 _"You know we have to tell Steve what happened in London."_

 _"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But I had to kill General Ross. I used to work for Miss Blue. Peace in our time."_

 _"I find it that Ryan could be right along and she's really evil."_

 _"I can't go back there again. I just can't."_

 _"So could you go there just one more time?"_

 _I thought my life couldn't get worse but it does. Unless I do something about it. It's time to end this._

So get ready for the second season of "Fire Flames." It's going to be good.


	2. Chapter 1

We hid in a cabin in the woods so they wouldn't find us. Steve helped Bucky get on the bed while I take a shower. As I get into the shower, I started to think about that day when Ryan took my virginity. I start to cry and cover my face with fear. When I got out the shower, I changed into my black tank top and jeans. I went to Bucky's bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered.

"Just hold me, please." I whispered back.

"Alright." He said before going back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, I got up and went outside. As the bird chirps and the sun beamed on my face, I walked into the jet and saw Steve and Tony talking on the screen.

"What do you want, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Just give me the girl and Bucky and I'll let you go." Tony said.

"You know, I can't do that." Steve said.

"God, Steve! Why do you even care about them, anyways?!" Tony said frustrated.

"Wait, I know why. You're in love with her. That's why you're always worried about her. You're weak, Rogers. Weak." Tony said before Steve stopped the conversation.

"I'm not worth it, dad. You do know that, right?" I said to Steve.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't understand what we have." Steve reassured me.

"Does it matter? I don't want you to die. I love you." I said.

"Hey! I won't. I'll be okay. But I have to protect you." Steve said cupping my face, wiping away the tears.

"You can't protect me forever." I said before I stormed off.

I ran and never stopped. When I finally stopped, I broke into tears and sat down on a tree. Then I heard a voice calling my name.

"Amy! Where are you?!" he said. I realized that voice was Bucky when he found me.

"There you are. I started to get worried about you." Bucky said relieved.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bucky said with concern.

"I can't do this anymore. I made a mistake. This is my fault." I said at a fast pace.

"What are you talking about?" Bucky asked before he saw my old cuts.

"What's that?" he said grabbing my arm.

"Nothing." I said pulling away from his grip. After a minute of silence he said "Why?"

"Well, there was a girl who was kidnapped and tortured. And he escaped, so that girl went insane and started to cut herself. The one that she care about deeply, almost died right in front of her. Then she started to realize that she was the reason why he was almost killed. Then she killed him and became a fugitive. She became vulnerable. And that girl was me." I stated as tears came from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I should been there for you." Bucky said as I tear up.

"Don't be. I should be sorry. I almost let my own father die." I said.

"No, you matter too. I love you so much but I can't love you more than you do." he said.

"I love you too. But I'm just so screwed up. Don't waste your time on me." I said.

"I'm screwed up too. But that doesn't change my feelings for you." Bucky said.

"It doesn't for me either." I said slightly smirking.

"So are you going to take care of yourself now?" he asked me.

"I'll try." I said with a slight smile.

"Good, now let go." He said grabbing my hand. As I get up, jets headed towards us. When it landed, dozens of armed men came out. "Shit!" I said.

I ran into one of them and kicked them in the balls and grabbed his face and burned him. Then I grabbed his gun and gave it to Bucky. He shoots while I burn them alive. Then one of them tried to escape but I threw a knife into his face.

"Damn." Bucky said blown away.

"What? Do you think that you're doing all the work?" I asked.

"What?! No!" he said panicking.

"Right. Come on, let go. This is just the beginning." I said before leaving.

As we head to the cabin, I saw Steve knocking out the one of the armed men.

"Well, that was fast." I said as we walking out.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Steve said grabbing my arm and pulled it. Then Tony appeared out of the shadows in his Iron Man's suit.

"That's not gonna happen." He said as my heart pumps faster.

"Oh, no." I mumbled.

"Amy! Nice to see you again!" Tony said.

"Go to hell, Tony." I stated.

"Okay. Steve, my 48 hours is almost up, so could you help a brother out and give me the girl and Bucky." He offered.

"I won't and I don't care. Stay the hell away from them!" Steve stated.

"I think you know that I can't." Tony said as Wanda, Natasha, Hawkeye, and Vision came out. _Shit, we're screwed_ , I thought.

"Steve, I know what about to happen. Do you want your friend and daughter to go through that?" Natasha asked before Steve gave me a glare.

"Go ahead. Do your worst, bitch." I whisper out loud.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked. I ran towards her and tried to kick her in the face but she dodged it and flipped me. Then I grabbed her leg and pulled it down and I pull out the gun on her.

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha said.

"Well, that's depends. Whose side are you on?" I asked her. Then I feel some type of force pushing me towards the tree. When my head hit the tree, the back of my head was bleeding. But I kept trying to fight. Then I see Steve on the ground, almost dead while Tony was about to end him. So I jumped on his back and pushed him out of the way.

"No!" I said as I run to Steve and pointing out the gun on the others.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here." Tony orders before they leave.

After they left, Bucky helped me get Steve in the jet so we could get out of there. When we came in, Bucky laid him on the side of the jet as I cower in fear and anger.

"It's not your fault." Bucky said to calm me down.

"Then whose is it?" I said standing up before a familiar face came up on the screen.

"Hey Amy. Nice to see you again." Natalie said as I'm at shock.

"What do you want, Natalie." I said in anger.

"You took the one that I loved, now it's your turn!" She said as she puts the camera in a teenage boy's face.

"Help me! Pleas-" he screamed before Natalie slapped him to keep him quiet.

"Shut up! We'll be waiting." Natalie said before she stopped the video chat.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked.

"Natalie." I said with a blank face.

"And the boy?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 2

As those words came out of my mouth, I started to panic but I calm myself down and put on a blank face.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get out of here and that's it." I said in a stern voice. "Are you sure about this?" Bucky said. I nodded.

"Fine. Let's get out of here." Bucky said before I sat in the pilot chair. Then we left. I turned it in autopilot and sat next to Steve, who was still unconscious. "Daddy... please don't go." I said as I grabbed his hand gently.

"Please." I begged. I started to think about old days...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Daddy, don't go!"_

 _"Amy, listen to me. I'm only going to be gone for 4 hours, okay? And you get to stay at Melanie's. And then we can get ice cream. Okay?"_

 _"But I don't want you to go."_

 _"Hey. Here, you can have it."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"My dad gave it to me when I was about your age to keep me safe and now I want you to have it." he said as he touches a piece of her hair._

 _"Really?" She said before Steve nodded._

 _"Yay. I love you, daddy." She said hugging him. "Now, can you get off of me and get in the car for me?" Steve asked smiling. She nodded. "Great. Now come here!" Steve said picking her up and tickling her. "Daddy... stop.." she said between laughs._

* * *

I ran my fingers into my hair, completely scared. As I look at Steve, I see cuts on his face towards his chest, wounds on his legs, and blood all around him. I felt my hand touch my shoulder and I look to see who it was. It was Bucky, and he sat right next to me.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look like hell." He said.

"What else is new?" I said sarcastically.

"Please, could you get some sleep? For me." Bucky said.

"Fine. For 3 hours." I said in stern tone.

"Ok." He said before I walked away.

I ended up to sleeping for almost 2 hours until bomb noises went off.

"What the hell was that?!" I said surprised. "Shit! We're under attack!" Bucky said.

"Left engine fail." the computer said. _We're fucked_ , I thought.

"Both engine failure." the computer said. Then the jet start to fall which made us float even though I was screaming the whole time. But then Bucky picked me up and broke the glass. And we fell in the water while the jet crashed on an island.

"BUCKY!" I screamed before Bucky came out of the water.

"Shit, Bucky. Don't scare me like that ever again!" I said before I start to realize that Dad was still in the jet.

"Wait... where is dad?" I asked before Bucky shrugged. "DAD?! DADDY!" I screamed. Then jets came to the island and took my father.

"Daddy...no." I said almost going over there when Bucky grabbed my arm.

"No, Amy. It's too late." He said. Then they left with my father. We headed to the island and was exhausted.

"We'll camp here." He said. "I'll get the firewood and you find shelter." He continued before he left.

I ended up finding a cave with no animals inside, and I called Bucky.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Well, that was fast. You can stay there while I get more firewood." He said as I nodded. Then he left. I sit in the dark, hollow cave, shivering and trembling, crying. I felt sick to my stomach. I haven't have food in days and I wanted to die so badly.

"Вы Слабый. Вы Бесполезный **(You're weak, You're worthless)**." I said until Bucky came with firewood.

"I hunt down a chicken so we can eat." He said as I smile. Then he started the fire and started to cook the chicken. There was only silence. Only mother nature. When he finishes and gives my dish, I quickly started eating.

"Wow, you must be starving." Bucky surprisingly said.

"Oh, sorry." I said awkwardly. Then back to silence. Bucky kept looking at me.

"Stop." I said.

"Sorry." He said before he looks away for 5 seconds and back to me. Then I snapped.

"Can we just stop? I just want everything to stop. It's been bad enough that I let my father down." I said.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"I almost got Steve, you, and myself killed. I hurt myself and him. I betrayed him." I explained. Then Bucky walked up to me, grabbed my waist, and kissed me.

"Amy I-" he said before I grabbed him and kissed him. We made out for the first time. After 20 seconds, we stopped and went to bed. He slept with me and wrapped his arms around me. But I couldn't sleep.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Young Amy screamed so Steve ran to her bedroom and saw her crying. "Amy, are you okay?!" Steve asked._

 _"I had a bad nightmare." she cried._

 _"Oh, is that all?" Steve said relieved._

 _"No! I was in my house alone. Then this monster came behind me and ate me. And you wasn't there!" she cried._

 _Then Steve wrapped his arms around and tried to wipe her tears away. "It's okay."_

 _"Don't be scared, I'm here now."_


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up, ready to hunt. So I left Bucky asleep on the floor and grabbed the equipment, and left. As I'm walking through the island, I'm trying to look for prey. Then I found a little deer and try to shoot it with my bow and arrow. I took a deep breath and shot it in the head. I walk up to the deer and watch the deer bleed to death. I took out my knife and ended it.

"May you rest in peace." I said as I took the knife from its body. Then I grabbed the deer's body and went back to the cave. I left the deer there and went back to wash myself. I found a small river to wash myself in. I took my clothes off and jumped in. I tried to wash my dirty hair and body as much as possible. Then I saw a old bruise on my left breast and softly cry. Then I heard Bucky calling my name so I got out and I got dressed.

"Amy, where were you?!" Bucky said running towards me.

"I'm sorry, ok?" I said.

"Just please don't do that again, alright?" Bucky asked before I nodded.

"Let's go." Bucky said before he was walking away from me. Then a familiar face appeared right in my face. _No, it can't be_ , I thought.

"NO! I KILLED YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" I screamed.

"I am. I'm in your head... forever." Ryan said.

"Amy? Amy?!" Bucky said to snap me back to reality. Then I blacked out and passed out.

* * *

 _Amy was working at the strip club and she was on the pole, "strutting her stuff." Some of the men whistled, and handed her money. She's barely had no clothes on. She wore a black lace bra and tight skirt. Then Ryan signaled her to come to him._

 _"_ _Эми_ _,_ _я_ _Бы_ _как_ _вы_ _К_ _встретить_ _Павел_ _._ _(Amy, I would like you to meet Paul)_ _" Ryan said pointing to a middle-aged man._

 _"_ _Эми_ _._ _Ницца_ _К_ _видеть_ _вы_ _._ _(Amy. Nice to see you.)_ _" he_ _greeted_ _._

 _"_ _Что_ _ваш_ _цена_ _?_ _(What's your price?)_ _" she said smiling before he pulled out 100 bucks._

 _Then they headed to the dark room and started to make out._

 _"_ _Бог_ _Вы_ _так_ _Сексуальность_ _._ _(God, you're so sexy.)_ _" he said before she stopped him._

 _"_ _Прощай_ _Ублюдок_ _(Goodbye motherfucker.)_ _" she whispered as he gets confused. Then she cupped him and then put the knife into his stomach making him coughing up blood and fell on the floor. Then she went into his jacket and grabbed a flash drive and his wallet._

 _"_ _Эми_ _,_ _пойдем_ _._ _(Amy, let's go.)_ _" Ryan said as he came in._

 _"_ _Гладко_ _._ _(Gladly.)_ _" she said with a blank face._

* * *

I woke up, scared out of my mind. Bucky was there to calm me down but I snapped and started to cry.

"Amy, look at me. It's me." He said before I started to see Ryan.

"No. No, no, no." I said freaking out.

"What?" Bucky said confused.

"I think I look good regardless." Ryan said in my mind. Then he started fade away and I see Bucky.

"Bucky?" I whispered touching his face.

"Yeah, it's me." Bucky said grabbing my hand with his metal arm. Then I started to smile and so did Bucky.

"We have to get Steve back." I said.

"I know but how?" Bucky asked.

"I think I left my phone in the jet, it probably still in there. Maybe if I could get it then we could get help." I said.

"If you must." Bucky said. Then I ran to the damaged jet and went inside. Then I saw my old clothes and went into my pants and found my phone. It had a broken screen but it still worked. Yes! Now, let's see what's that douchebag has been doing, I thought. I look through my contacts and I found his number and called him.  
"Hello." Tony said.

"Tony, it's me." I said shivering.

"Came to give yourself up?" Tony asked.

"No. I called you because Steve was taken." I explain.

"What else is new?" Tony said as I'm steaming with anger.

"Listen Dickhead, I know you have a little piece of good in you and not like a billionaire who is a dick. So could please help us out and not be a fucking douchebag like you always are." I snapped.

"Fine. I'll be there." He said annoyed.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." I said with a pity smile. I hung up and got back to the cave.

"We're saved. Now we wait." I said to Bucky.

We waited for 4 hours and a dozen of jets came towards us.

"Amy. What did you do?" Bucky asked with concern.

"Saving my dad." I told him. When it landed, Tony and armed men came out with the guns pointed on us.

"Amy."

"Tony."

"Bucky."

"Tony."

"So, are you going to help us or not?" I said in a stern voice.

"Feisty. I like it. I will... if you turned yourself up afterwards." Tony said as I get more angry at him. Then I started to think about it. _I know it's not Steve wants but I have to get him back_ , I thought.

"Fine. We will." I said looking down.

"Great. Come with me." Tony said motioning us to get in the jet. Then we went back to Avengers Headquarters.

When we arrived, Tony put us in handcuffs and men escorting us as we headed towards our rooms. When we stopped, Tony said pointing to a one bed bedroom , "This will be your room for the both of you."

"There's only one bed." I stated.

"Figure it out." Tony said before leaving as I get more angry.

"Let's get settled shall we?" I said annoyed.

"Alright." Bucky said before he chuckled.

Once we got settled, he said, "Are you sure about this?"

"I haven't had been more serious in my life. We have no choice." I stated.

"All I'm saying, is be careful who to trust." Bucky explains.

"And all I'm saying is trust me." I said moving closer to him.

"I love you." Bucky said smiling.

"I love you more." I said smiling.

"Is that possible?" he said moving even closer to me.

"Anything is possible." I said looking into those cute blue-green eyes.

"Come here, you." Bucky said as we chuckle and pulled me closer. As we were about to kiss, Natasha walked in and we stopped.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were a couple." She said as I get more embarrassed.

"What? No. We're just... close." I stated looking at Bucky.

"Oh. Okay. General Ross want to see you." she said before we went with Natasha.


	5. Chapter 4

When she stopped, General Ross, Sam, Wanda, Tony, and Vision were sitting in the office.

"Hi, guys. Nice to see you again." I said awkwardly before everyone else was silent.

"How your day going?" I said before Bucky motioning me to stop.

"You have a lot of balls to come back here." Ross scoffed.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I said even awkwardly.

"What do you want from us?" he asked.

"My dad. Somebody took him." I stated.

"What do you want us to do about?" he asked.

"I want you to help me get him back." I explained.

"He's not our problem anymore." He said which made me snap. "Not our problem anymore?! Really?! The last time I checked, my dad is still a part of the Avengers! Look, I know I'm messed up but it doesn't mean that my dad has go through the same thing. So help me, please." I said with a very stern voice.

"Fine, we'll help you." Ross mumbled. "Good." I said before we leave.

When we got to our room, Bucky kept staring at me and I couldn't understand why. Then the lights mysteriously turned off.

"What's going on?" I said before Natalie appeared on the 50 inch TV.

"You have to got to be kidding me." I said disgusted.

"Hey, Amy. Remember that promise to not hurt Steve. I broke that promise." she said which made me sick to my stomach.

"You killed my true love so I'm returning the favor." She said.

"желание, ржаветь... **(Longing, rusted)** " she said as I get confused.

"Oh no. Amy, you need get out of here." Bucky said as I get even more confused.

"What?" I said confused.

"семнадцать, Рассвет Печь **(seventeen, daybreak, furnace)** " she continued. Then I realize that this words were his trigger words. I mean, I should know since I experienced that myself.

"девять Доброкачественный, возвращение на родину **(Nine, Benign, Homecoming)** " she says as Bucky started to break things and screaming.

"Bucky don't listen to her! She trying to trick you!" I said trying reassuring him.

"грузовой автомобиль **(Freightcar)** " she said smiling.

"Ready to comply." Bucky said with a blank face.

"Mission report. December 16, 1991. Have fun." She said with a devilish tone before she disappeared.

"Bucky? Are you okay?" I whispered with fear.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He said looking at me like he's going to kill me. Then he ran towards me and choked me. But I put my legs between his head and try to elbow him. Then he put me on the side of the bed still choking me.

"I'm... not... Letting.. GO!" I tried to say.

"Bucky... please. You... have to... snap out of it." I said almost seconds from blacking out. _Maybe if I sing to him, he could snap out of it_ , I thought.

"Uptown... girl. She's been living in... her uptown world. I bet she never had a backstreet... guy. I bet her mama never told her why," I started off.

"And when she knows what She wants from her time... And when she wakes up And... makes up her mind," I said with a weak voice.

"She'll see I'm not so tough. Just because. I'm in love with an uptown girl. You know I've seen her... in her uptown world. She's getting tired of her high class... Toys. And all her presents from her uptown boys. She's got a choice." I stopped as my eyes started to close and started black out. Then he let me go.

I fell out of the bed, gasping for air while coughing.

"What the hell? What happened?" Bucky said before he realize that I was coughing.

"Amy, are you okay?" Bucky said almost touching my strained neck.

"No." I said hitting his metal arm away.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I think I did enough." I said with my voice cracking.

"I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All they had to do is say the god damn words." Bucky said looking down.

"It's not your fault. I know what it's like." I said picking his head up.

"It doesn't matter. I almost killed you." Bucky said.

"Hey. Look at me, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine." I reassured him.

"I will be fine." I said as I touch his face.

"I'm sorry." Bucky said. Then Tony barged in and said, "What the hell happened?!"

He realizes that Bucky was a danger to himself and me so he put Bucky in the cognitive recalibration and help him get therapy in meantime.

* * *

The next day, I started to realize that coming here was an stupid idea from the start and when I said I'm not messing around, I MEAN I'M NOT MESSING AROUND! I wore a U.K. flag shirt and gray jeans with a black choker. I quickly get more weapons to take on Natalie and her crew. I asked Tony if I could get a new suit and he already got one because he thought I was going to give up. I ignored him and got more resources for our journey. Then I track down Natalie's location from yesterday. It turned out that she in England. Then I was walking faster as I get closer to Bucky's containment chamber. Then a security guard stopped me and grabbed him by his balls to let me pass. When he let me pass, I let go and walk away from him. Then I shot him in the face.

When I finally got to his containment chamber, Bucky said, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Shut up and let me save you." I said before I punch the glass to break it.

"We gotta get out of here. So shut up." I ordered him. We were almost in the clear but Tony stopped us.

"Amy! Stop!" he said with a very stern voice. _Damn it_ , I said in my head.

"You know, every time you open your mouth makes me want to kill myself." I said as I turned around.

"Wow, you're so cute. You have 10 seconds to surrender." Tony ordered.

"Gladly." I said pulling out a hand grenade and pulling the string and dropping it on the ground.

"RUN!" I screamed before we ran like hell and the grenade exploded.

* * *

As we get into the jet, I sat down on the control center Bucky sat behind me. Then Tony jumped on top of the jet, blasting it so we can go down. But when we took off, Tony slipped off of the jet.

After a long silence, Bucky said, " I don't know if I'm worth all this, Amy."

"Shut up and let me drive. What you did all those years... It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice." I said with a stern voice.

"I know. But I did it." Bucky said before I cut him off.

"And I did the same thing. But unlike you, I had a choice, you didn't. So shut up and relax." I said with an attitude.


	6. Chapter 5

At night, Bucky was asleep and I was trying to not fall asleep because I was in control and no one could stop us. I changed into my red sweater and blue jeans. Hey, don't blame me! I'm bored! I put the jet on autopilot so there is nothing to do. So I use the new phone that I took from Tony and go YouTube. I listen to "Attention" by Charlie Puth on repeat. I don't know why I do. Anyways, I go to my photos and look at how young and innocent I was. I look at one picture of Steve giving me a piggy back ride when we went to Six Flags.

* * *

 _"Come on, Amy. Don't be scared." Steve told 10 year old Amy._

 _"Are you kidding me?! That ride might be taller than the Empire State Building." She said looking at Runaway Mine Train, obviously exaggerating._

 _"I will be there with you for the whole ride, ok?" Steve said making her feel safe._

 _"Ok." I said._

 _After the ride, Amy was excited and jumped on Steve's back._

 _"That was so fun!" Amy said as she jumped on her back._

 _"You're so cutest thing ever." Steve said. They both laughed._

* * *

I quickly turned it off as Bucky slowly was waking up. I fingered through my hair in frustration.

"You okay?" Bucky asked turning his head on me with concern.

"Great. Just great." I said with a fake smile on my face in angry tone.

"Are you sure? You look upset." Bucky said with concern.

"Sure." I said like I was fine.

"Just go back to sleep." I ordered him before he goes back to sleep. _Wow, my life is really_ _messed_ _up. Eh_ , I thought. I stood up and start to sing "The Real Slim Shady" to myself.

"Because I'm the real Amy, yes I'm the real Amy. All of you other Amys are just imitating. So the real Amy, please stand up, stand up." I whispered before Bucky caught me rapping.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said confused.

"Nothing." I mumbled as Bucky made me a 'are you serious right now' look. Then I just awkwardly smile before he just go back to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 _Steve finally woke up from his long sleep and found himself in a cell. What the hell, he thought as he stood up. "Steve. Nice to see you on your feet again." Natalie said walking into the room. "Amy?" Steve whispered. "No. I'm Natalie Cooper, a friend of Amy's." she stated. "Where are she?" Steve asked her. "Don't worry about that. She's fine. So relax and—" she started off. "And rotten in here." Steve said cutting her off. "Exactly. Have fun." Natalie said walking away._

* * *

I was styling my hair and unsure if I could dye it. _Wow, my life is so boring that I'm in this situation. #teenagers problems_ , I thought. Maybe I dye it to red ombré. I know what you're thinking, 'How the hell am you going to do that?'. Well, darling I thought you never ask.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Amy was searching for beauty products in the pharmacy store because she said that she would die without her makeup. She got her concealer, eye makeup panel, lipstick and lipgloss, until she looks at a dye hair box. "I shouldn't... but what the hell." She said taking the box and buying it._

* * *

I look at my hair and decided to dye it in the middle. I put the towel around me and grabbed the box. I knew how to dye it because I always watch it on Youtube so it was easy for me. After putting it on, I waited for 10 minutes and dried my half red hair. Then Bucky woke up again and stare at my red hair.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked.

"I dyed it." I said like it was obvious.

"You arrived to your destination." the robotic voice said as we head to London.

"Come on, let's go." I said walking up to the controls.


	7. Chapter 6

As we land in a park in England, the jet had turned invisible and barely noticeable.

"Come on. I know a place that we can stay." I said with a blank face before we leave. Then we head to a fancy hotel to stay for a few weeks.

"Wait there." I said before I head to the front desk and getting the female clerk's attention.

"Hi, I'm Alice Grande and I have reservations for me and my husband for 3 weeks." I said before the clerk checks if I have a reservation.

"Your room is 180 and make sure you don't leave your belongings after you leave. And make sure you don't make any 'sounds' with your husband. Welcome to England." the female clerk said before giving me the key. Then I motioned Bucky to come with me.

"He's very handsome." the female clerk said.

"Thank you." I said before I leave with Bucky following me.

Then we head towards the elevator and Bucky asked, "How long are we staying?"

"Three weeks." I replied as we head in the elevator. As I push the 3rd floor button, elevator music was played until we got on our floor. And we got to the room, it was beautiful. It had the most beautiful view, and it even had glass tables. When Bucky was taking a shower, I changed into black & white sweater and black skirt and white converse. Then I head in the living room and look through my old photos.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Bucky said walking with a towel around his body, revealing his muscular chest.

"Uh...I'm trying to see if there's anybody that I could recognize so I could find where Natalie is." I said looking down as Bucky got closer to me.

"Oh. Could I see?" Bucky asked. I shake my head no.

"Ok, I understand." Bucky said before going in the other room. Then I look at one photo when Ryan was with a familiar face. Alex.

* * *

 _Amy just shot a man and his family and Alex came in with jewelry and money. "Let's go." he said before leaving. When they got out of there, Ryan and Natalie were very close to each other. "We have it." Alex said. "Good. Let's get of there." Ryan said before going in the car. "Amy, take this flash drive and don't leave without it." Alex whispered._

* * *

I quickly go through my old bag and found the flash drive.

"Bucky, I got something." I yelled before Bucky came towards me.

"What is it?" Bucky asked as I show him the flash drive.

"What's on it?" Bucky asked.

"I'm about to find out." I said as I head to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked.

"I'm going to get some answers." I said before leaving.

When I got to the library, I walk up to the librarian and asked her where were the computers was.

"It's over there, sweetie." She said in a British accent pointing to the left where the computers were.

"Thank you." I said before I went on the computer and putting the flash drive in. Let's see what you're hiding, I said in my mind. Then I see blueprints for a cloning machine and then I saw pictures of dad's DNA. I saw old Steve, then that teenage boy, unconscious and then Steve was unconscious.

"No, he wouldn't... No." I said covering my mouth before I ran out of here with the flash drive and heading back to my room. When I got there, I broke down into tears in Bucky's arms.

"What did you see?" Bucky said softly. "They're going to clone Steve and-" I said before I broke down in tears again.

"And?"

"Kill him."

"We won't let that happen, I promise." Bucky said kissing her forehead. At 12:00, I left him sleeping and went to the bar to contemplate. When I ordered my drink, the bartender asked me why I looked so sad.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said before the bartender gives me a look.

"My dad is in the hospital." I lied.

"What's his name?"

"Steve."

"To Steve." He said raising our glass. 30 minutes later, I went back to the hotel and took a shower.

* * *

 **SMUT WARNING!**

 _As I fingered through my hair, I started to cry. Then, Bucky pulls the shower curtain and stared at my body for 10 seconds. Then he pushed my lips into his towards the wall. "Not here." I said before he picked me up and dropped me on the bed. "I'll go first." He said. As he take off his shirt and boxers, revealing his sexy body and 'dick', my eyes lit up. When I stopped covering my body, Bucky was completely speechless. "What?" I said before he kissed me and leaned on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bucky asked. "Yeah." I said kissing him. Then Bucky put it in me and this time I was actually enjoying this. "Yes, Bucky! FASTER!" I moaned as he went faster._

* * *

And when he stopped, he was exhausted but was on cloud 9. But I was little shocked. _Did I just do that with my dad's old friend?_ , I thought. _Oh my god! Bucky's going to jail,_ I continue to say in my head.

"Are you okay?" Bucky said with concern.

"We're going to jail." I said as I panic.

"What?" Bucky said.

"You had sex with a 17 year old girl! That's illegal and wrong!" I told him.

"Don't panic, okay? Just calm down." Bucky said in a calm voice.

"Calm down?! You had sex with a teenager! If anyone else ever finds out, we're going to jail." I freak out before Bucky covers my mouth with his hand.

"Now, I will get my hand off your mouth if you calm down, okay." Bucky said as I nodded. Then he took his hand out of my mouth.

"Thank you. Bucky, promise me that I wouldn't tell anyone especially Steve." I told him.

"Would you think I would tell Steve that I just had sex with his daughter?" Bucky said.

"Promise me!" I demanded.

"I won't, I promise." Bucky smiled.

"Thank you."

The next night, we went in a late night bar and it was karaoke night. I was here to find Alex but I figured that one song wouldn't hurt. I went up on the stage and sang "Honeymoon Avenue" by Ariana Grande. After the song, everyone cheered but a familiar girl was just looking at me. So I went up to her and asked her why she was looking at me.

"Oh sorry, you just reminded me of someone." She said.

"Who?"

"Her name was Amy. She had the same voice as you. She was the sweetest girl I ever met. But one day, she went missing and we couldn't find her. Oh now I'm crying. So I'm failing as a badass and best friend." She said tearing up as I realized that this was Melanie.

"Melanie?"

"Amy?" she said before we hugged. Then Bucky pulled me and Melanie out of the bar in the dark alley.

"Did you find him yet?" Bucky said.

"No." I replied.

"Who's that?" Bucky asked.

"You're not the only one that could have friends. This is Melanie." I introduced.

"Hi." She said awkwardly as he nodded.

"I didn't see him either." Bucky said to me.

"Who is this he?" Melanie asked curiously.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I got time." Melanie said crossing her arms.

"Ugh. Come with me." I groaned grabbing her hand.

When we got to our room, Melanie asked, "So what is it?"

"Mel, what I am about to show might shock you so don't freak out." I warned her.

"Okay." she said slightly terrified. Then I showed her my fire powers and her eyes lit up. After she screamed, I told her about everything. The kidnapping, the photos, Ryan, Captain America, and Bucky.

"Wow, so your dad is friends with the Avengers and you wasn't tell me?" Melanie said which made me confused.

"If I would have, I would have to kill you." I stated.

"I would have taken the chance." she said.

"Can you leave?" I begged.

"Wait, I have one more question. Have you and Bucky had sex?" Melanie asked smiling.

"And that is your cue to leave." I said pushing her to the door.

"Wait, I saw that guy." Mel said pointing to Alex which made me stop.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the museum couple blocks from here. Why?" Mel stated.

"Shit. Could you come back here? It's kinda late." I suggested.

"Sure. Miss Amy Barnes. Ha, ha. I crack myself up." Melanie said chuckles as she was leaving.

"Your friend is a weirdo." Bucky stated.

"I know but she's my little weirdo." I jokingly said.

"When does this end?" he said like he thought I knew the answer.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I don't regret last night if that what you're thinking. It was the best day of my life." Bucky stated.

"Let's not focus on that right now. All I want is my dad." I said.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, I woke up to Melanie knocking on the door early in the morning. "What the hell?! It's 6:00 in the morning!" I said when I open the door.

"We have work to do." Melanie replied as she walk away from me. I got Bucky up and changed into my blue crop with a white sweater and blue jeans with black converse and follow her.

When we went in the museum, Melanie went to the food court and pointed where Alex was. Then he sees us and tried to run and we followed him.

When he stopped to breathe, I hit him on the head leaving him unconscious. Then we went on the top of a building with Alex dangling from the edge.

"Where's my dad?!" I said before I roundhouse kick him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied as blood comes out of my mouth before I punch him in the stomach.

"Where is he?" I said louder as he groaned.

"He's in Bedford!" He said before Bucky lets go of his foot.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I said with a pity smile as walking away from him.

"So, how are we're going to get there?" Bucky said to me.

"I might have one way." Melanie said. Then she showed us her red car that had.

"How?" I asked.

"Driver license. So, just get in and let me drive." Melanie said as we get in the car. Then we drove off.

At night, Bucky fell asleep on my shoulder and I was exhausted. "Melanie, why are you in London anyways?" I asked Melanie.

"Well, I was chosen to go to England for a art program and took it. I mean, after I had a baby, my mom told me that I have to be out more." Melanie stated as I began shocked.

"You had a baby?!" I said pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, in my freshman year I got pregnant with Ethan's baby and he said that he was going to be there for me. But he wasn't. He even wasn't there when the baby was born. I had a baby girl." Mel said as tears rolling down my face.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Amy." She said smiling.

"You named her after me?" I said.

"Of course, I did! You're the best friend that anyone could ask for." She said.

"Thank you." I said smiling. When we got there, it was the next day.

"We're here." Melanie said as we get up.


	9. Chapter 8

"Stay here." I said to Melanie before going in the warehouse. When we went in, it has mutant prisoners in containment chambers. As we walk through, a she-wolf scratched the glass trying to get out. So I gave Bucky a look and he broke the glass, break her free. She didn't thank me instead she ran away.

When we stopped, I saw Steve unconscious. "DAD!" I said banging on the glass.

"BUCKY, HELP ME!" I said looking at Bucky before he ran towards the glass and break it.

"DADDY!" I said as I quickly put him in my arms and crying.

"Amy..." Steve said softly.

"Daddy..." I said softly.

"I'm sorry..." he said. "Bucky, help me get him up." I said as Bucky help me pick him up.

"Do you really think you're getting out of here alive?" Natalie said as my heart started beating faster.

"What do you want from us?!" I yelled.

"Revenge." She said before mutants walk besides her.

"Hand him to me or die." She said.

"No!" I replied before Natalie almost shoot me with the bow and arrow. Then we ran towards each other and fought each other. She pushed me down and choked me.

"Goodbye Amy. Nice knowing ya." Natalie said smiling. Then the she-wolf jumped on her back and push her away from me.

"Vrot in die hel, jy siek bliksem **(Rotten in hell, you sick bastard)** " she said. Then I saw her saying my trigger words and I kick her in the stomach. And I saw Bucky falling the ground and I ran towards him.

"BUCKY!" I cried in his arms.

"I will always love you, Amy..." Bucky said before being unconscious.

"NO, NO!!" I said as my fists was flaming up and my eyes became flaming red. Then I magically changed into a red leather bodysuit. Then the mutants came towards me but I easily burn them alive as I got closer to Natalie.

When I got close to Natalie, I choked her as I burn her face off. "Demoon. **(Demon)** " the she-wolf said softly as I calm down.

Then she gave me my dad's shield and I said, "Could you help me?" She nodded and attempts to pick up Steve and I try to pick up Bucky and went back to the car.

When we got back to the car, we put him in the back and the girl started to run off. "Hey, come with us. You did just save my life." I suggested as she comes back and went in the car.

"What the hell happened?" Melanie asked her while driving.

"I don't know." I said.

When we got back to the hotel, I lay Steve and Bucky on the bed and cursed to myself. Then shots fired rapidly and we ducked down. "GET DOWN!!" I yelled.

When it stopped, Melanie started freaking out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She yelled. "Calm down, we're fine." I replied.

"Ysterman. **(Ironman)** " the she-wolf said as I turned around, see Ironman.

"Amy stand down. That's an order." He said before we ran away.

"Was that really who I think is?" Melanie said running.

"Yes. So shut up and move your ass." I responded.

When we stopped, Ironman was closer to us so we continued to run. Then police cars were chasing us and blocked us from running. "Don't make me do this." Tony said.

"At least, I'll die defending my dad." I said before he almost blasted me but Steve blocked the shot with his shield.

"Hey, Steve. Nice to see you again." Tony said before my dad hits him with his shield. Then they fought each other. And then Melanie hits Tony with a pole and he accidentally blasted her.

"NO!" I said as I run towards her who was bleeding out.

"Gaan na die hel, Ysterman! **(GO TO HELL, IRONMAN)"** the she-wolf said jumping on his back and elbowing him. But he push her off and walked towards me.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" I yelled. When he was close to me, he check her pulse instead of finishing me off. And then he pick her up and went to the jet.

"Come on Amy. Let's go home." Steve said picking me up. Then we went back to Avengers headquarters.

When they got there, I fell asleep and Steve put me on the sofa in my old room. He kissed me on the forehead and let me rest. Then Bucky sleep with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's over. It's finally over." I whispered.

Well, it was what I thought.


	10. Chapter 9

**It is similar to the movie, Age Of Ultron.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters.**

-  
We just save San Francisco from a terrorist attack, we decided to celebrate. Thor was even there. I wore a cute lace pink two pieces pearl short party dress with a leather jacket and black high heels. When I went to the party, Rhodes was telling me, Tony, and Ariana, the she-wolf a joke.

"Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, 'Boom! You looking for this?'" he said before I stare at him blankly.

"'Boom! Are you looking...' Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills." He continued.

"Why?" I asked with a confused look.

"Because it's a War Machine story." He responded.

"Well, it's very good then. It's impressive." Ariana said smiling.

"Quality save. So, no Pepper? She's not coming?" He asked Tony.

"No." Tony responded. Then Bucky came in with a black suit on and I couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"Amy, are you okay?" Ariana asked slightly concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I gotta go." I said before I walked up to Bucky.

"Hey." I said to him blushing.

"Hi, doll." Bucky said kissing me.

"Wanna a drink?" I suggested before he nodded. As we walk to the bar, Ariana and Tony started to make inappropriate gestures and disgusted faces. But I mouthed the words, "Shut up."

When we got to the bar, he ordered a beer and I just got water.

"You know we have to tell Steve what happened in London." Bucky said after we got your drinks.

"What part of 'he will kill you' do you not understand?" I told him sternly.

"I know. But we can't live in a lie anymore. We have to tell him." Bucky said as I start to realize that I have to tell him.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me if he beat your ass." I started off walking away.

"And would you stop staring at my ass." I said as Bucky was smiling. Little did I know, Ariana listening to that conservation.

After the party, Steve, Sam, Tony and the rest of the Avengers stayed while. "But, it's a trick!" Clint said referring to Thor's hammer.

"Oh, no. It's much more than that." Thor reassured him.

"Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick." Clint said.

"Well please, be my guest." Thor suggested. "Uh-oh." I mumbled. Then Clint try to lift the hammer, but he failed.

"I still don't know how you do it." Clint chuckles.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony said drinking his wine. Then Tony try to lift the hammer, failed, Bruce tried, failed, Steve and Bucky tried, almost succeed. "How about you, Ariana?" Thor suggested.

"Sure." she said before she walk towards the hammer.

"So, if I lift this hammer, I rule Asgard." She asked.

"Yes, of course. But are you sure that you can do this?" Thor asked her as she ignored him in despite. Then she tried to lift the hammer, and surprisingly succeed. "I'm sorry. Is this yours?" she said as everyone in the room was shocked. I don't know how she did that, but it was awesome. Then the lights flickered off and on.

"Stark." Steve said.

"Veronica." Tony called out.

"без- Прости для Оглавление Неудобство. Но Мне пришлось убить генеральный Росс. **(I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But I had to kill General Ross.)** " a voice said before I cursed under my breath.

"What did he say?" Tony said before I shush him.

"Кто ты. **(Who are you?)** " I yelled.

"Dominik. Я использовал мисс Блю. Мир в наше время. **(I used to work for Miss Blue.)** " He said.

"What?" I whispered before Tony's suits came on and started attacking us. One of them came towards me, and I grabbed it by the leg and throw it across the room and Thor smashed it with his hammer. Then I burn the last of them.

"Это было потрясающе! Извините, я знаю, что вы имеете в виду. Ты просто об этом не подумал. Вы хотите защитить мир, но вы не хотите взять на себя ответственность. **(That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want to take over.)** " Dominik said.

"Есть только один путь к миру: вымирание Мстителей. **(There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction.)** " he continued before Thor smashed the last of Tony's suits.

"Everything is gone. All of our work. Just gone." Bruce said as I was processing what just happened.

"Amy, what did he say?" Tony said as I was still contemplating.

"Amy? Amy?!" Bucky said as I shed a tear.

"Uh... he killed General Ross." I started off.

"He said that we just protect the world instead of 'taking over'. He want the Avengers' extinction." I continued.

"Anything else?" Tony said looking down.

"He said that he used to work for my mother." I said.

"I don't understand. Why is he trying to kill us if he worked for your parents?" Ariana asked me before I uncontrollably started laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Thor said.

"No. I just find it funny that Ryan could be right along and she's really evil." I said at fast pace.

"Amy, maybe this might not be the time to..." Bucky said before I cut him off.

"Really?! That's it? You're just side with them." I said angrily.

"I can't do this." I said before leaving. Then I went in my room and changed into my white t-shirt and booty shorts. Then Steve came in and sat next to me.

"No, I can't go back there again. I just can't." I said as I freaking out. Then Steve hugged me and hears me cry.

"Remember what I told you?" Steve said. "That I'm kind, fearless, and sees the best of people." I said. "Exactly. So could you go there just one more time?" Steve asked before I nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

_When Amy was two years old, her mother and father was packing up her bags for a small trip to Puerto Rico, leaving Dominik in charge of the kids. "Пожалуйста, защити моих детей от плохих людей **(Please protect my children from bad men.)** " the mother begged him. _

_"Не волнуйся, Мисс Синий. Они со мной в безопасности. **(Don't worry, Miss Blue. They're safe with me.)** " he said before they leave. Then Ryan knocked down Amy's blocks, she cried. He didn't care and left the room. "Бразилия **(Brazil)** " Dominik said._

* * *

Steve handed a photo to us of Zemo's dead body with the word PEACE written in blood on the wall next to him. "What's this?" I asked. "A message. Dominik killed Zemo." Steve replied.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony said.

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Ariana asked. "Zemo knew something that Dominik wanted us to miss." Steve said.

"Yeah, I bet he..." Natasha said looking at the computer monitor.

"Yep. Everything we had on Zemo has been erased." She continued as I get more frustrated.

"Not everything." Tony said before we go through old files. As we go through the files, Ariana found a photo of Ulysses Klaue that he was looking at.

"Wait. I know that guy. He dealt with Ultron when he wanted to... evolve." Tony said as he took the picture from Ariana's grasp.

"What does he have anything to do this?" I asked. "I don't know." Tony replied.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked Tony. "Puerto Rico." I said as everyone stare at me.

"I guess that we're going." Tony said.

When we're in the Quinjet, Bucky was sitting next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah. I start this mess, so I'm finishing it." I replied. "We're here." Clint said.

We ended up going in Museo de la Música Puertorriqueña where Banner didn't come but waited in the jet. We saw Dominik with two weird teenagers, suddenly he chops off Klaue's other arm.

"Прости. Я сора ... Ох, я уверен, что все будет хорошо. Извините, я просто не понимаю. Не сравнивайте меня с Аврамом! Это со мной. Абрам, это болезнь! **(I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Alyosha! It's a thing with me. Alyosha is, he's a sickness!)** " he said kicking Klane.

"Stop!" I yelled as Tony, Thor, and Steve was behind me.

"И говорить по-английски **(And speak in English)** " I continued.

"Ah, this is funny, Miss Rogers. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" one of the weird teenagers said as I started to realize that I used to know them when I was 13 years old.

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve said.

"Oh, we will." The other of the weird teenagers said.

"I know you've suffered." Steve said.

"Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..." Dominik said before being cut off.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Dominik said.

"Yuh-huh. What's are those for?" I asked looking at those strange rocks that were glowing.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" He said sarcastically before the girl created enemies and start to attack us.

I ran towards one of the them and flip them and stabbed in the eye as shots were fired. Then I saw Dominik running away so I followed him. He pinned me to the wall and tried to choke me but I kicked him in the balls. Then I felt this magic cross my head so I turned around, seeing that girl. Then I quickly punched her in her face.

"Amy! Status?" Steve said as he was fighting off the enemies. "The girl tried to control my mind. I'm fine." I said before I blacked out.

* * *

 _She saw Steve bleeding to death and she quickly started to crying. "Daddy.." She said touching his face. "I love you, my soldier..." He said before he slowly close his eyes. "Daddy? DADDY?!" She said shaking him. Then her mother barged in and used a clear voice. "My sweet Amy, find the other elements or face the consequences!" She said as Amy turned around, shocked. "Mother?" Amy mumbled. "Am I too soon?!" The mother said. "Just find the other elements, Amy!" She said as she fades away._

* * *

"Amy? Amy?!" Clint said as I snap back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened when I was out?" I asked as I get a little headache.

"The whole team is down, you got no back up here." Clint stated.

"Great. More good news." I said sarcastically. When we went back to the Quinjet, Maria Hill appeared on the monitor.

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air." She said to Tony.

"Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony suggested.

"Already on the scene. How's the team?" She asked.

"Everyone's... we took a hit. We'll shake it off." Tony responded.

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here." She suggested.

"So, run and hide?" Tony said.

"Until we can find Dominik, I don't have a lot else to offer." She said.

"Neither do we." Tony said before Hill ended the call. I took control of the jet while everyone was asleep.

Then Tony walked up to me, and said, "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out." I replied.

"A few hours from where?" He asked.

"A safe house."


	12. Chapter 11

We landed outside a large farmhouse and we all walk towards the house, slightly scared and frightened.

"What is this place?" Ariana asked.

"A safe house?" Tony said like he didn't know himself.

"Let's hope." I said knocking the door. Then a old friend open the door, Melanie.

"Hey, Mel. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." I said awkwardly as Melanie looked shocked.

"Okay. I gonna open this window now." she said still shocked as she open the door and everyone walked in.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony said to Ariana.

"Melanie, this is The Avengers. Avengers, this is Melanie." I said as Melanie looks surprised.

"I know all your names." Melanie said smiling as they all look at her awkwardly.

"Mommy!" her 3 years old daughter said running in with the cutest smile on her face and Melanie picked her up.

"Hey, my little rose." Melanie said in a baby voice.

"That is a smaller agent." Tony said to the rest of the Avengers.

"Did you bring Auntie Amy?" She said in a cute voice.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" I said as she runs towards me and hugs my leg.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony said.

"Well, it still doesn't beat the time you almost kill me. Anyways, I decided that this place would be a good place to lay low." Melanie said still angry that Tony almost killed her.

"Yeah, sorry for that." Tony said clearing his throat.

 _"What about Amy and Bucky? How long has that been going on?" Ariana asked to Steve. "Has what?" Steve said confused before she start to laugh. "Oh, you're serious." Ariana said as she realize that he still doesn't know. "Amy and... and Bucky?" Steve questioned. "You know what, I think I hear Amy calling my name. Nice talking to you, Steve." she said going upstairs._

I was unpacking with Bucky and all sudden, Bucky started to kiss my neck making me giggle.

"Bucky, stop." I said giggling.

"You are so sexy right now." Bucky whispered as he touched my thigh.

Then Ariana walked in disgusted to what she was seeing and said, "Amy, I think we have a problem."

 _Every damn time_ , I said in my head.

"Okay. So what's the problem?" I said.

"I think I might have told Steve about you and Bucky." She said as I got shocked.

"What?! No, no, no, this can not be happening! What did you say?!" I said scared.

"I just asked him how long you and Bucky were dating." She said as I put my hand on the face.

"You could of asked us!" I said.

"Yeah, but you probably would say no." Ariana stated.

"Anyways, you need to tell him whether you like it or not." she continued. Then I thought about it for a few seconds before Ariana stopped me.

"Amy!" She said.

"What?! I was thinking." I said before she grabbed my and Bucky's arm and went to Steve.

"Hey, Amy. I actually wanted talk to you." Steve aid smiling.

"Good. Because she has to something to tell you." Ariana said push us close to Steve.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Well... you see... I want to tell you..." I tried to say but Ariana cut me off.

"For the love of God. Steve, Amy and Bucky had sex in London so they have dating ever since. She wanted to tell you, she couldn't so I'm telling. So can we finally put this behind us and live our lives, please?" I stated as everyone hears our conservation.

"What?!" Steve said.

"It wasn't intentional, it just happened. And I'm glad I did." I said smiling at Bucky before Steve gave Bucky a death glare.

"Run." I said to Bucky before he started to run. Then Steve started to chase him and we follow him. When they stopped, Steve punches him in the face and Bucky almost defending himself but Ariana and I break up the fight.

"Guys, stop it! This isn't necessary!" I yelled.

"Who else knew about this?!" Steve asked the Avengers as the Avengers just scratch the back of their head.

"You guys too?!" Steve asked.

"Everyone knew, Steve." Tony said.

"What?! You told them and not me?!" Steve asked angrily.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you would act this way." I stated.

"I thought that if I told you, you would never speak to me again." I continued.

"What?! No, I would never do that to you. No matter how upset I get." Steve stated, hugging me.

"Really? So you're not mad?" I said slightly smiling.

"No, I'm still angry at you but you're my daughter and you're almost 20 so you can make your decisions on your own. And if he's the one that will make you happy, then who am I to stop you." He continued.

"Awww. So can we please leave this behind us?" Ariana begged.

"Yes. You can stop now." I said.

When everyone was asleep, I was still up thinking about that nightmare. Find the other elements? _What the hell does that mean?_ , I thought as Bucky wake up.

"Amy, what are you doing up?" Bucky groaned.

"Just thinking." I said.

"Are you okay? It looks like you're about to cry." Bucky said sitting next to me.

"Do you ever feel cursed?" I asked gloomy. "Yeah." Bucky replied.

"Well, I'm scared that my brother is right. That my mother is really evil." I stated.

"Amy, I'm sure that's not true. I mean, she had you." He said pulling a piece of hair back.

"You're so sweet." I said before I kiss him passionately. Then we quickly start to fool around for awhile.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I went to get my stuff to bring with me. As I get my stuff, I look at a photo of my 8 year old self smiling at Steve. Then Bucky came behind me and slowly touched my shoulder. "Hey, Bucky." I said to him after jump up with fear. "I know this may be hard to process but after all of this, we were going to live happily ever after. Maybe we could get married and have a kid." Bucky calmly told me. "Maybe we will. Come on, I just know that he is waiting for me." I told him as we head to the Quinjet. As we get in, Steve was giving his big speech to the Avengers. "Dominik knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Dominik thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." He said looking at me.

When we got there, I rush into the crushed church, where he was. "Come to confess your sins?" Dominik said face his back towards me. "Not really. All I want is to talk. Why are you doing this?" I asked before he said nothing. "ANSWER ME!" I demanded. "Back when I worked with your parents, your father killed my 7 month pregnant wife. I vowed revenge since that day." He told me as I tear up. "I don't believe you." I said with my voice shaking. "ITS TRUE. HE'S A TERRORIST!" he said with anger and thrown me away. But Bucky catches me. "Hey. Next time, try to not kill yourself next five seconds." Bucky said putting me gently on the ground. "Got it." I said kissing his cheek and get right back to action as one of Dominik's clones. "You can't save them all. You'll never..." it said before Ariana smash their head with Thor's hammer. "You'll never what? You didn't finish! Also, it's terribly well balanced." She said to Thor. "Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so." Thor replied.

"Hey, old guy. How do I destroy Dominik with this scepter?" I said heading back to the church. "For 100th time, my name is Alyosha. And this will work only with a breakthrough." He said as I get back to the church where the Avengers tried to stall him and failed. Then I used my fire and water powers on him but I couldn't do it. "Puny human. Say goodbye to your life." He said pointing his sword at my neck as my life flashed before my eyes. The moment when Steve took me in, the kidnapping, the secrets, the depression, the cutting, the heartbreak, and the rape. Then I realized that I am Amy Rogers and I can't give up now. "Do your worst, bitch!" I said as I kicked him in the balls and got up with the scepter in my hands. Suddenly it was glowing and I started floating. It was working! "No, it not possible. That could only work on the chosen one! Who are you?" Dominik freak out. "I'm Fire Flames bitch!" I said hitting him with the flare and blowing him up. Then I went back to normal as the Avengers wakes up from being blacking out. "What happened?" Steve said standing up. "You blacked out while I defeated Dominik." I stated as I picked him and Bucky up. "So it's over?" Bucky said softly. "Yeah. We can go home." I said touching his face.

 **2 weeks later**

I went to a party to celebrate for defeating Dominik and have to tell Bucky that I'm pregnant. I wore a white dress, put my hair in a ponytail and wore black heels. I saw Bucky talk to Steve in the edge of the balcony, laughing. Bucky got his first haircut in a long time and boy, he looked so handsome. I walked towards him and told Steve that I wanted to speak to him alone. After he left, Tony purposely put on "Africa" by Toto. "Tony!" I said annoyed before he turned it off. Then we look at the moonlight sky. How beautiful it was. "So, what's this about?" Bucky finally asked. "You remember when you wanted to get married and have a kid, right?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" Bucky said. "Well, we don't have to wait longer." I said that made Bucky confused at first but then he got it. "You're…" Bucky said before I cut him off. "Yes. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to tell you at the right time." I said as tears came out of my eyes. Bucky just stands there, shocked. "Bucky? Bucky?! Say something?!" I freak out before he kisses me. "You're not mad?" I asked. "Are you kidding me?! I'm going to be a father!" Bucky said excitingly. "We have to tell everyone." Bucky suggested. "What?! We can't tell everyone! Remember what happened the last time?" I said. "So, when are we going to tell them?" Bucky asked. "Soon. Now let's get back to the party. People might assume some things." I said as we went back to the party.

I went to Ariana and started talking. Then this familiar song came on."Uptown Girl." I turned around and saw Bucky with a microphone motioning me join him. 'No' I mouthed out. "Fine." I said under my breath as I grabbed Bucky's hand.

"Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her mama never told her why"

Bucky started off.

"I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am."

Then we all sing.

"And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl

You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Bucky started to spin me not so hard.

"Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl."

Then he dip me and stared deeply into my eyes as I did as well. He put me back up and grabbed my hand. Then we went home.

 **Meanwhile**

 _Steve walked up to Natasha and Ariana, confused. "What was that about?" he asked. "That is called love, Steve." Natasha started off. "Love is in air. Well, except for me anyways." Ariana said drinking her wine. "Just let them have their moment. They're in love." Natasha stated. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Steve said walking away._

 _Melanie walk towards Peter Parker, flirtatious and a little drunk. "Hey. What's your name?" She said. "Peter. What's your name?" he asked her. "Melanie." She stated. "Melanie? We met before." He explained. "Peter? From second grade?" Melanie asked. "Yeah, that's me." He chuckles. "It's been forever. It's nice to see you again." Melanie said as they hugged and Peter smiles. "So, what's been going on with you?" she asked him. "Well, my girlfriend Gwen just died a couple weeks ago. They're planning the funeral now." Peter said sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you want a drink? On me." she said comforting him before he nodded._

 **Present**

We came back to our room and we were kissing. I suddenly have a urge to vomit so I push Bucky aside and ran towards the bathroom and puked my guts out. As I throw up, Bucky was there by my side. When I stopped, I said, "Sorry." "It's fine. Just get rest." Bucky said put me the bed and kisses my forehead.


	14. Chapter 13

When we came in the Quinjet, we headed to Wakanda and as we headed there, Ariana was only person who I can talk to right now.

"So what the heck was Melanie was even about?" Ariana asked.

"I don't know. I know she's weird but she never usually that weird." I said.

"What do you think she meant?" Ariana asked.

"I don't know. She's a weirdo but my weirdo." I stated.

"Ugh, why don't you get married or something." Ariana said annoyed.

"Someone's a little jealous." I said. "I AM NOT!" Ariana denied.

"Just admit it. You're jealous." I said again.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Natasha stopped the fight.

"Well, she won't admit that she's jealous of my relationship with Melanie." I explained.

"Is that all?" Natasha asked as I nodded. "That sounds idiotic."

"Huh?" Ariana questions.

"That's means stupid, dumbass." I told him.

"Meanie." Ariana hits me in the arm.

"Idiot." I hit back.

"Jerk."

"Airhead!" I said as Ariana gasped.

"You take that back!" Ariana pointed at me.

"Make me."

Then we were slapping each other but Natasha grabbed both of our ears.

"Oww... that hurts." I said.

"I don't care. You two are stop this nonsense and make up. Now, Amy. Apologize." Natasha ordered.

"Oh I will if she admits that she's jealous of me and Melanie." I offered.

"Oh fine. I'm jealous of you and Melanie." Ariana muttered.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I'm jealous of you and Melanie." she said loudly.

"Okay, I apologize. And I'm happy."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _"Hey quick question, have notice that Amy has acting aggressive lately?" Bucky asked Steve. "Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with her." Steve replied as Natasha walked into their conversation. "Hey, did you ever thought that she might be stressed out with everything that been happened?" Natasha stated. "Yeah, that's probably it." Bucky agreed. "We're here." Clint said landing._

* * *

My brother was spotted in a nightclub. Of course. So me and Ariana have to go undercover and dress up 'sexy'. We had to sit at the bar looking for my brother. In my dream, my mother gave me a image of him and my real father. He had turquoise eyes, brown hair, and a beard. Suddenly, he looks at me and ran. So we followed him on to the alley.

"He's on the move!" I said before Steve and Bucky ran beside me. Then Tony stands in front of him and punch him with his iron man suit, knocking him out.

Back at the headquarters, he started to wake up in the cognitive recalibration with me, standing on the other side.

"What the hell?" He whispered.

"So you're awake. Have a good sleep?" I said with a slight smile.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Avengers Headquarters." I responded.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"I need your help. Someone told me that you could help me to defend Dominik." I replied.

"What? No, I can't go back there. It's too much." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All of chasing, all of fighting. It's just too much." He responded.

"I don't blame you. But the whole world is going to be destroyed if we don't stop him. So, do you remember Abram?" I asked.

"Abram... After Natalie let me go, he help me get back on my feet and discovering my abilities. I can control water." he replied.

"I control fire. Anyways, when was the last time you seen him?" I asked.

"He was heading to India. He said that he had to take care of something." he responded.

"Ok, come on. Let's go." I said as I free him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Getting our dad."

As I head towards the Quinjet, someone stopped us. It was Tony.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Hey, Tony." I said awkwardly turning around.

"Amy, where are you going?" he asked again.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you can't tell Steve." I insisted.

"Okay. What is it?" he asks.

"My father is still alive and I need to find him to stop Dominik." I stated.

"Fine, but come back." Tony said.

"Thank you." I said before going to the jet.

"It's Aaron, by the way." my brother said.

"Amy." I said shaking his hand.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _"Where's Amy?" Steve asked Tony._

 _"She's...uh... hanging out with Ariana." Tony lied as Ariana came in the room._

 _"Hey, guys." Ariana said smiling as Tony Is looking down._

 _"Wait, isn't Amy with you?" Steve asked her._

 _"What? She's-" she started off before Tony motions her to lie._

 _"She was, but she hanging out with Bucky now." she said before Tony pulled her in the corner._

 _"Ok, what's going on?! Where's Amy?" Ariana asked him._

 _"She's fine, she's just needs to find her father." he stated._

 _"Steve?!" she questioned._

 _"No. Her real father. It turned out that he's still alive." he explained._

 _"What?!" Ariana said. "Yeah, I know. It seems very... suspicious." Tony said._

 _"Oh no, not that again." Ariana groaned._

 _"Look, there is something weird going on. I mean, don't you think that Amy being acting weird lately?" Tony asked._

 _"Yeah, but Amy's not evil. She just makes bad choices." she said._

 _"Look, I know you have trust issues but Amy is trustworthy. Believe me. I know her. So could you please stop going crazy and stop obsessing over it?" Ariana asked as he nodded._

 _"Yay!"_

* * *

"We're here." I said landing on a desert. When we got out, I saw this pyramid in front of me.

"Let's go." I said before going inside. It was dark, empty, with snakes on the every corner. Then I saw my father grabbing one of the elements before Dominik gets it himself.

"Father?" I whispered before he ran away.

"Wait!" I said following him. Then he stopped and turn around. And I got a good look of him. He had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Who are you?" he said to me.

"I'm your daughter." I said almost tearing up.

"Amy? I thought you were dead." he said tearing up before he hugs me.

"I thought you were dead." I said.

"You look just beautiful like your mother." he stated as I blushed.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We need you to help us stop Dominik." I stated.

"I wish I could help you but I can't." he said.

"But my mother told me that you could help me." I said before he cut me off.

"I know. I'm not that man anymore." he said walking off. But I stopped him and said, "I'm sorry I have to do this." Then I punched him in the face and put in the Quinjet.

He woke up in the cognitive recalibration, confused. Me, Steve, Tony and Aaron were on the other side.

"What the hell?" he whispered as he got up.

"Have a good sleep?" I said with my arms crossed.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"Not important. You're just trapped inside a small space until you agree that you will help us." I explained.

"What? The world will be destroyed without my help." he stated.

"Yeah, but at least it wouldn't be on me. So have fun rotten in there." I said before almost walking out the door.

"Wait!" he said as I smile.

"Yes?" I said turning around. "Fine, I'll help you." he said annoyed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _Bruce, Clint and Tony was trying to get Natasha back from Dominik's clutches._

 _"We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within." Bruce said. "_

 _Hm. Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff." Tony said._

 _"There's some nets I can cast. Yeah, alright. I'll find her." Barton said before going off._

 _"I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted." Bruce implied._

 _"Yeah, about that." Tony said which Banner looks at Stark._

 _"No." Bruce replied._

 _"You have to trust me." Tony stated._

 _"Kinda don't." Bruce reassured him._

 _"It's not crazy. We just make Amy and Aaron a hybrid." Tony stated._

 _"So, you want me to help you put Amy and Aaron in this thing without her consent?" Bruce asked referring to the Cradle._

 _"No, of course not! I want to help you put Amy and Aaron in this thing without her consent." Tony replied as Banner shakes his head._

 _"We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone." He stated._

 _"No, I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong." Bruce said._

 _"I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand. It's not a loop. It's the end of the line." Tony said as Bruce continued to shake his head._

* * *

Bruce walked up to me nervous and I wonder why.

"Hi, Bruce. What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." Bruce said pulling out a needle. "What are you-" I said before he put the needle on the neck.

I woke up in the Cradle with Aaron unconscious on the other side.

"What the hell?" I groan.

"This framework is not compatible." Tony said as I get confused.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes." Bruce said as Steve and Ariana walk in the lab.

"I'm gonna say this once. You had one job to do! One job! And you couldn't even do that right!" Ariana said with much anger. It was like steam coming out of her ears.

"How about "nonce"?" Tony refused.

"Guys, help me out of here." I yelled through the glass.

"Shut it down!" Steve demanded.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Tony said as I get angry.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve stated.

"And she do? She's not trying to manipulate you?" Bruce said. Then Ariana gave Tony a death glare.

"Tony, after everything that's happened..." Steve said before Tony cuts him off.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony stated.

"Get me the hell of here, Tony! This isn't funny!" I said angrily.

"This isn't a game." Ariana said sternly. "Tony!" Steve yelled before Thor enters and pounds the cradle with his hammer, sending a powerful bolt of lightning that shocked me.

After 30 seconds, I blew the door open different. I had blue hair, red eyes, a red-blue bodysuit with a scepter with flames on top as I look at myself.

Then I grabbed hold of Tony by his throat and hold him up. I look dead at his eyes and said, "If you ever do that again, I will burn you alive."

Then I set him down and he groaned, "Yep. Still the same Amy."

"What do you to me?" I asked as I look at myself.

"I had a vision. That scepter is the only thing that destroy Dominik." Thor explained as he points at the scepter.

"That could destroy all hope of life as we know it. But with the right person. And that person is Amy." Thor continued.

"Then that means..." Steve asked.

"Because Stark is right." Thor stated.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Ariana said.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Dominik. Not alone." Thor said looking at me.

"What happened to Aaron?" I asked.

"In your head. He may not be physically there, but he's there. You now his abilities and could use it." Tony explained.

"Okay. Slightly insane, but okay. But where is Dominik now?" I asked.

"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too." Clint stated.

"Great. That's not similar at all. Avengers Assemble." I said.

"Actually I say that." Steve called out.


	15. Chapter 14

I went to get my stuff to bring with me. As I get my stuff, I look at a photo of my 8 year old self smiling at Steve. Then Bucky came behind me and slowly touched my shoulder.

"Hey, Bucky." I said to him after jump up with fear.

"I know this may be hard to process but after all of this, we were going to live happily ever after. Maybe we could get married and have a kid." Bucky calmly told me.

"Maybe we will. Come on, I just know that he is waiting for me." I told him as we head to the Quinjet. As we get in, Steve was giving his big speech to the Avengers.

"Dominik knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Dominik thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right." He said looking at me.

When we got there, I rush into the crushed church, where he was.

"Come to confess your sins?" Dominik said face his back towards me.

"Not really. All I want is to talk. Why are you doing this?" I asked before he said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" I demanded.

"Back when I worked with your parents, your father killed my 7 month pregnant wife. I vowed revenge since that day." He told me as I tear up.

"I don't believe you." I said with my voice shaking.

"ITS TRUE. HE'S A TERRORIST!" he said with anger and thrown me away. But Bucky catches me.

"Hey. Next time, try to not kill yourself next five seconds." Bucky said putting me gently on the ground.

"Got it." I said kissing his cheek and get right back to action as one of Dominik's clones.

"You can't save them all. You'll never..." it said before Ariana smash their head with Thor's hammer.

"You'll never what? You didn't finish! Also, it's terribly well balanced." She said to Thor.

"Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so." Thor replied.

"Hey, old guy. How do I destroy Dominik with this scepter?" I said heading back to the church.

"For 100th time, my name is Alyosha. And this will work only with a state of mind changed." He said as I get back to the church where the Avengers tried to stall him and failed. Then I used my fire and water powers on him but I couldn't do it.

"Puny human. Say goodbye to your life." He said pointing his sword at my neck as my life flashed before my eyes. The moment when Steve took me in, the kidnapping, the secrets, the depression, the cutting, the heartbreak, and the rape. Then I realized that I am Amy Rogers and I can't give up now.

"Do your worst, bitch!" I said as I kicked him in the balls and got up with the scepter in my hands. Suddenly it was glowing and I started floating. It was working!

"No, it not possible. That could only work on the chosen one! Who are you?" Dominik freak out.

"I'm Fire Flames bitch!" I said hitting him with the flare and blowing him up. Then I went back to normal as the Avengers wakes up from being blacking out.

"What happened?" Steve said standing up.

"You blacked out while I defeated Dominik." I stated as I picked him and Bucky up.

"So it's over?" Bucky said softly.

"Yeah. We can go home."


	16. Chapter 15

I went to a party to celebrate for defeating Dominik and have to know what Melanie knows it was killing me. I wore a white dress, put my hair in a ponytail and wore black heels. I saw Melanie talking to Ariana so I walked towards them.

"Hey, guys. How are you, Melanie?" I asked.

"Actually I-" Melanie started off before I cut her off.

"Please just tell me what you know! Please!" I said pulling on her dress.

"Why?" She said. "I can't take it anymore! I got to know!" I begged.

"Fine." Melanie said before she grabbed me and Ariana and head to the bathroom.

"Why are we're in the bathroom?" I asked.

"And why did you drag me into this?" Ariana asked.

"Do you want to know what I know or not?" Melanie said as I nodded.

"Ok, then. That day, I knew there were two things that could make her crazy: Pregnancy or Food. And I didn't see her tackle Tony so she's obviously pregnant." Melanie said as I started to laugh.

"Mel, I'm not pregnant. I was probably just emotional." I reassured her.

"Yeah, keep tell yourself that." Melanie scoffed.

"Ariana, do you believe her?" I asked Ariana.

"Actually, I kinda do." Ariana said.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"Because you been kinda acting like a bitch lately." Ariana stated.

"Well." I said sorta hurt by that comment.

"Now do you believe us? Hey, where are you going?" Melanie said as I leave.

I went to the drug store to get a pregnancy test to see if they are right. I grabbed the first one I see and brought to the stand.

"1.50." the female cashier said. I pull out a five dollar bill and got 3.50 as change. "Could I use your restroom?" I asked her. "Sure, sweetheart. It's right over there." the lady said pointing to the restroom. "Thanks."

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. I really hope I'm not pregnant_ , I thought as I get a pregnancy test. After I peed on it, I have to wait for three minutes. _I never thought these three minutes would change my life_ , I thought. Then the results were in.

 _"Positive"_

I covered my mouth with a face full of tears. I walk out with a disappointed, shocked look. "Congratulations." the lady said. "Thank you." I said before I leave and went back to the party.

I went Melanie and Ariana and grabbed them by their hair and went in the bathroom. "What the hell, Amy?" Melanie said.

"My head hurts." Ariana whines before I hit her on the head.

"Oww. " Ariana said.

"I took a pregnancy test." I told them.

"What did it say?" Melanie said.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"YAY!" Ariana said.

"No. Not yay. There is gonna be a baby inside of me that I'm going to push out of my vagina. And I gonna have to take care of it for 18 years and have all my hopes and dreams crushed and be a absolute failure." I said at a fast pace.

"Hey!" Melanie called out.

"No offense." I said.

"And my dad is going to be so disappointed in me. He won't look at me as his little girl anymore." I said sadly.

"That's so sad." Ariana said.

"I know. And how am I supposed to tell Bucky? I don't want him to freak out." I was freaking out.

"Just tell him that I'm pregnant. He won't freak out. He's going to be so happy." Melanie reassured me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's Bucky." Melanie said.

"She has a point." Ariana said.

"Ok, I'll tell him."

I went back to the party and try to find Bucky. Then I saw Bucky talk to Steve in the edge of the balcony, laughing. Bucky got his first haircut in a long time and boy, he looked so handsome. I walked towards him and told Steve that I wanted to speak to him alone. After he left, Tony purposely put on "Africa" by Toto.

"Tony!" I said annoyed before he turned it off. Then we look at the moonlight sky. How beautiful it was.

"So, what's this about?" Bucky finally asked.

"You remember when you wanted to get married and have a kid, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bucky said.

"Well, we don't have to wait longer." I said that made Bucky confused at first but then he got it.

"You're..." Bucky said before I cut him off.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but I wanted to tell you at the right time." I said as tears came out of my eyes. Bucky just stands there, shocked.

"Bucky? Bucky?! Say something?!" I freak out before he kisses me.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm going to be a father!" Bucky said excitingly.

"We have to tell everyone." Bucky suggested.

"What?! We can't tell everyone! Remember what happened the last time?" I said.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Bucky asked.

"Soon. Now let's get back to the party. People might assume some things." I said as we went back to the party.

I went to Ariana and Melanie and started talking. Then this familiar song came on."Uptown Girl." I turned around and saw Bucky with a microphone motioning me join him. 'No' I mouthed out. "Fine." I said under my breath as I grabbed Bucky's hand.

 _"Uptown girl_  
 _She's been living in her uptown world_  
 _I bet she never had a backstreet guy_  
 _I bet her mama never told her why."_

Bucky started off.

 _"I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_  
 _She's been living in her white bread world_  
 _As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
 _And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
 _That's what I am."_

Then we all sing.

 _"And when she knows what_  
 _She wants from her time_  
 _And when she wakes up."_  
 _And makes up her mind."_

 _"She'll see I'm not so tough_  
 _Just because_  
 _I'm in love with an uptown girl."_

 _"You know I've seen her in her uptown world_  
 _She's getting tired of her high class toys_  
 _And all her presents from her uptown boys_  
 _She's got a choice."_

 _"Uptown girl_  
 _You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_  
 _But maybe someday when my ship comes in_  
 _She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_  
 _And then I'll win."_

 _"And when she's walking."_  
 _She's looking so fine._  
 _And when she's talking._  
 _She'll say that she's mine."_

 _"She'll say I'm not so tough_  
 _Just because_  
 _I'm in love_  
 _With an uptown girl."_

 _"She's been living in her white bread world_  
 _As long as anyone with hot blood can."_

 _"And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
 _That's what I am."_

Bucky started to spin me not so hard.

 _"Uptown girl_  
 _She's my uptown girl_  
 _You know I'm in love_  
 _With an uptown girl_  
 _My uptown girl_  
 _You know I'm in love_  
 _With an uptown girl_  
 _My uptown girl."_

Then he dip me and stared deeply into my eyes as I did as well. He put me back up and grabbed my hand. Then we went home.

* * *

 _Steve walked up to Natasha and Ariana, confused. "What was that about?" he asked. "That is called love, Steve." Natasha started off. "Love is in air. Well, except for me anyways." Ariana said drinking her wine. "Just let them have their moment. They're in love." Natasha stated. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Steve said walking away._

 _Melanie walk towards Peter Parker, flirtatious and a little drunk. "Hey. What's your name?" She said. "Peter. What's your name?" he asked her. "Melanie." She stated. "Melanie? We met before." He explained. "Peter? From second grade?" Melanie asked. "Yeah, that's me." He chuckles. "It's been forever. It's nice to see you again." Melanie said as they hugged and Peter smiles. "So, what's been going on with you?" she asked him. "Well, my girlfriend Gwen just died a couple weeks ago. They're planning the funeral now." Peter said sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you want a drink? On me." she said comforting him before he nodded._

* * *

We came back to our room and we were kissing. I suddenly have a urge to vomit so I push Bucky aside and ran towards the bathroom and puked my guts out. As I throw up, Bucky was there by my side.

When I stopped, I said, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just get rest." Bucky said put me the bed and kisses my forehead.


	17. Chapter 16

2 weeks later, me and Bucky went to the doctor to check on the baby to make sure it was ok and healthy. I wore a white loose shirt with blue jeans and white conserve. We waited in the waiting room, just happy and nervous. I feel Bucky's metal hand gently grabbing mine.

"Ms. Rogers, Mr. Barnes?" the nurse said as Bucky's grip gets tighter as we head in the sonography room.

"Could you please lift your shirt so we can begin." The nurse asked. I nodded and raised my shirt and lay down on the chair.

"Now, this could get cold." the nurse said before she puts gel on my stomach and rubs with a device.

 _"Thump, thump."_  
 _"Thump, thump."_

It was a baby. A real baby. My baby. Even though it was tiny as hell, it was still my baby. I started to cry and Bucky just smile and almost started to tear up as well. Then she stopped.

"Well, let me get the doctor." The nurse said walking out of the room.

"Wow." I said.

"I think I finally realize that I'm actually having a baby." I said looking down.

"And I going to be a father." Bucky said as the doctor gets in the room.

"Well, it seems like your baby seems fine but try not to get high blood pressure or anything that could make her stressed out." the female doctor said looking through her chart.

"So you're set. You're free to leave." The doctor said before she leaves.

"Now we have to tell them. You can't fight in your condition, you having a baby." Bucky said as we get in Avengers Towers.

"I know, but what about Steve?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, but we need to tell them." Bucky stated.

"What if I told you if I told someone?" I asked.

"Who did you tell?" Bucky asked.

"Ariana. But she swear she wouldn't tell." I stated.

"Okay. Ready?" Bucky said holding out his hand.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said grabbing it.

When everyone got to the living room, I took a deep breath and grabbed Bucky's hand.

"Why did you call us here?" Steve asked.

"Did anyone die?!" Ariana accused.

"No. We have something to tell you." I said looking at Bucky.

"What is it?" Steve asked confused.

"Bucky and I having a baby." I said with eyes close to see his reaction. But he starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I said confused.

"What you said. I mean what type of idiot get pregnant when you're working for the Avengers?" he said laughing. Then Ariana started laughing with him.

"Ariana!" I said shocked.

"What? It's funny." Ariana said.

"Anyways, I'm not kidding." I reassured.

"What? So you're really pregnant?" Steve said walking up to me.

"Yeah." I stated as Steve was giving Bucky the death glare. He was almost about to kill him but me, Natasha, and Ariana holds him back.

"Dad, stop. That's your best friend!" I told him.

"Use to be!" Steve said.

"Dad, you don't mean that." I said.

"Just please don't tell anyone else before me." He said as I looks away.

"I might have told some people." I said.

"Who?" Steve said sternly. "Ariana, and Melanie." I stated.

"Actually, I might told someone else." Ariana said awkwardly.

"What?! Who?!" I said surprisingly.

"Just Natasha and Wanda." Ariana said looking the other way.

"And me." Tony finally said.

"I can't tell you anything, can I? Anyways, I'm sorry for not telling you. But look on the bright side, you're finally a grandpa." I stated as Steve started to calm down.

"I'm going to be a grandpa. I'm going to be grandpa!" Steve said excitedly hugging me. Everyone started hugging me and Bucky and congratulated us on the big news.

At night, me and Bucky were watching the live action "Cinderella" movie.

"Can I asked you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Bucky said concerned.

"You'll still love me when I get fat, right?" I said as Bucky chuckles a little.

"Amy. What type of question is that? I will always love you, no matter what." Bucky said. Then we fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 _In Europe, a familiar, abandoned storage place had a dead man in a pile of rubble. But suddenly a hand pop out, holding Amy's old necklace. He's back..._


	18. Chapter 17

Today is Melanie daughter Amy's 4th birthday and I'm having a birthday party for her. Melanie was struggling with money problems. She lost her job and in a custody battle with the baby's father. I thought it would helpful if I planned her daughter's birthday party. I had the time anyways, since I can't fight anymore because I'm pregnant. I wore a black shirt dress, and white shoes. I went to Melanie's place, getting ready for the birthday party.

"So, did you tell them the big news yet?" Melanie asked while I put the cake in the oven.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How did they take it?" she asked.

"Bucky is so happy with the news. He always wanted a kid." I said smiling.

"And?" Melanie said expect more.

"Steve might taken the news unsettling at first." I started off.

"But he's happy for me and excited to be a grandpa." I continued before the cake was finished.

"Did you see the baby yet?" Melanie said.

"Yeah. It felt so unreal. I have a baby inside of me." I said tearing up.

"All I'm saying is that it better be a girl." Melanie said hugging me as we laughed.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Bucky was in Lagos to recuse a family of three from HYDRA. Steve and Ariana was there to help him out. They are in a underground chamber looking for them._

 _"Are you sure they're here?" Bucky said to Ariana holding a gun._

 _"T'Challa said that they're in there. So they're must be there." Ariana replied._

 _"I know but something seems wrong." Bucky said._

 _"Calm down. What could happen?" Steve said._

 _"You're a punk." Bucky said jokingly._

 _"Jerk." Steve jabbed back._

 _"Okay." Ariana said weird out before they saw the family._

 _"I told you." she said as she walked towards the family._

 _As they handed them to the authorities, T'Challa thanked them for finding the family._

 _"Thank you for find them." He said._

 _"It's nothing. We're just here to help." Steve said._

 _"Waarvoor is familie?_ _(What are family for?)_ _" Ariana said in Afrikaans._

 _"Ariana, take care of yourself." T'Challa said holding her hand._

 _"What was that about?" Steve asked Ariana in the jet._

 _"None of your business. We're just close." Ariana said._

-  
The party began and the other children's mothers were complaining about their own life and I was there to witness all of it.

"So Amy, are you expecting? Because I can see it." the one of the mother said.

"Actually I am." I said finishing my water.

"Oh you poor thing." All of the mothers said at once.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"It's just hard to be a mother. The crying. The sleepless nights. The biting." The mother said. "The biting?!" I said shocked.

"Hey, Amy. Why don't you watch the kids for a while?" Melanie insisted me on doing before I embarrass myself.

"Okay." I said before going into the kids' room.

"Why did I get pregnant? I don't want to deal with crying, the sleeping nights, and the biting. I want Bucky. Isn't that enough? He's so handsome and a gentleman. I just want him. You know what I mean?" I said.

"For the zillion time, I don't know! I'm only 4 years old!" a little dark brown girl Amy said.

"Sorry, hormonal. How's the birthday party going?" I asked.

"Not so well. I didn't really want this party." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Daddy is going take me away from Mommy. And it's my fault." she cried as I hug her.

"It is not your fault. Okay?" I said as she nodded.

"Why don't you get some ice cream to calm down?" I suggested.

"Ok." She said going to the kitchen.

 _Flashback_

 _"Daddyyyyyyy!" young Amy cried out._

 _"What is it?" Steve said._

 _"Please don't go." Amy said hugging him._

 _"What are you talking about?" Steve asked confused._

 _"Scarlett said that you hated me and were leaving me." she stated._

 _"What?! Why should she say that?" Steve asked the blonde girl._

 _"I may have pulled her pigtails and called her meanie." Amy stated as Steve chuckles._

 _"Do you remember when I took you in?" Steve asked._

 _"Yes. You said that you're not going anywhere." she stated._

 _"I meant that statement. I love you, Amy. I will never leave you. No matter how angry I get." Steve said as young Amy runs in his arms, crying on his shoulder._

 _"I love you too, daddy." Amy whispered._

I was getting ready for bed. I wore a blue shirt and baggy shorts and put my hair in a bun. Bucky was outside, running as I went in bed and fell asleep. Then Bucky came in and laid on the bed facing my stomach.

"Hey, there, little guy or girl. I know you don't know me right now. But I love you regardless and you and your mother are the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait to meet you and see what a wonderful person that you will be. Can I tell you a secret? I going to marry your mother someday. And we will be a happy family." He said kissing the belly as I listen what he has to say. And he went to sleep.

Almost 5 hours later, I heard this loud beep that wake me and Bucky up immediately.

"What the hell is that?!" I said covering my ears.

"Let's find out." Bucky said grabbing my hand. 

We head to the living room where Tony is contacting Veronica to find out what is going on.

"What is going on?" I asked Tony.

"I am trying to." Tony replied as Steve came on the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Steve said as Natasha, and Ariana was behind him.

"Hello, fellow Avengers. Nice to see you again." A familiar voice said. No, I can't be. He's dead. He raped me and I killed him a long time ago. He's supposed to be dead.

 _Ryan._

His voice made me feel confused and made me cry.

"No. It can't be him." I said softly.

"Hello, Amy." He said.


	19. Chapter 18

_This can't be happening._ "You're probably thinking why I'm still alive right now. But it's not important. I know your little bundle of joy that you're bringing to this world. But you don't know that I will be there to take your baby from you and kill it right in front of you." Ryan said as I get sick to my stomach.

"Creepy." Ariana mumbled.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Who am I? Just Amy's old archenemy. Try asking her." Ryan stated as Tony looks at me and his voice fades away.

"He hacked into our security, Veronica. He's like one step ahead of us." Wanda stated as I just stand still while they have their conservation.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hey, beautiful." Ryan said running through 16 year old Amy's hair as he put her a dirty bedroom. As he kisses her neck, she softly cries but he didn't care and forced her to laid on the bed. Then he makes her to take her clothes off and then he did the same thing. He put himself into her and she tried to scream but he covered her mouth._

 _"Shut the fuck up, you bitch." Ryan yelled as she cried. She wouldn't stop screaming so he put his knife in her knee and made a bruise on her left breast. She cried herself to sleep._

* * *

"Amy? Amy?!" Tony said as I get more angry and upset. As he repeated my name, I smashed the glass table with so rage and anger. I left. Grabbed my coat and walk out the door.

"Amy!" Bucky said knowing how hard it was for me.

As I walk through the rainstorm with no umbrella, I broke down into tears. I was so confused, angry, frustrated, to hear his goddamn voice back. I sat down on the sidewalk. Just lost. I cower through the cold. Then Bucky came out with a umbrella and held out his hand. I got up and broke down into tears in Bucky's arms.

"He won't get our child. I wouldn't let him." Bucky said as I cried.

"I can't do this. He always comes back." I said as my voice is shaking.

"He won't get our baby. I promise." Bucky stated. Then I hugged him a certain amount of time and went back.

"Are you okay now?" Steve asked me as I nodded.

"Who was that?" Tony asks me.

"Ryan. He's my brother." I said disgusted to say his name.

"The one that kidnapped you and tortured you." he stated.

"Thank you for salting the wound there, Tony. Yes." I said.

"Isn't he dead?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." I shrugged.

"Alyosha, back in Sokovia, what did Dominik mean when he said that you killed his family?" I asked my real father as he avoided the question.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

"He wouldn't defend our village so I thought if I take away the one he love then he wouldn't hold back. When he vowed revenge, me and your mother had to protect you and your brothers but he got Ryan and trained him to be evil. He's indestructible. It's my fault." Alyosha explains.

"How could you take a innocent life like that? A fucking pregnant women?! Are you serious?! Do you realize what you have done? All of children. All of innocent people. My mother. Just to prove he was worthy. Because of Ryan, Steve almost died. I thought that was my fault. But clearly, it's your fault." I stated with such anger.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Alyosha said with sorrow.

"Yeah, me too." I said going into my room. Then I look at the rain outside. _Please be a dream. Please_ , I thought as I cried.

* * *

 _8 months later_

I was in the living room with Bucky watching a movie. Then I felt a little kick in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked with concern.

"I think the baby just kicked again." I said which made him excited and touch my pregnant belly.

"Oh my god. It's kicking." Bucky said excited.

"Now, don't hurt yourself." I said containing his excitement.

"Sorry, it's just so exciting. Could we please find out the gender of the baby?" Bucky begged.

"Bucky, we talked about this. I want the baby gender to be a surprise." I stated.

"But how are we decorated the baby's room when we move out?" Bucky asked.

"We already paint it yellow. Now, could you please don't asking me?" I begged him.

"Fine. I'll stop. I can't wait to be parents." Bucky said touching my belly with his flesh arm.

"Me too." I said smiling. Then we kissed.


	20. Chapter 19

The next day, I get ready for the baby shower. I wore a blue floral dress and white shoes and had curly hair. As I head to Melanie's, I saw a familiar face. It can't be him. Liam. But I walk away from him before he turned around. When I get to her house, the lights were turned off.

Then it came on with old friends and Melanie, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Sam, Wanda, Ariana, and Natasha saying "Surprise!"

"Aww, you guys. You shouldn't have." I said.

"I owed you. Now you owe me. Now have fun, you crazy." Melanie said putting a party hat on my head.

It was almost time for the games. Melanie gave us a quiz where you guess who's likely be doing with the baby. 10 minutes later, Melanie called us over and said, "Now, let's see the results. Bucky, who did you said that will change the first diaper?"

"I said Amy. She obviously is going have the baby most of the time." He stated.

"Is that true, Amy?" Melanie asked me.

"Fortunately yes." I said with pride.

"Now who do you want the baby resemble more?" she said.

"Obviously Bucky. He's sweet, caring, supportive, and so handsome. I would love it if I have two Bucky to care for." I stated.

"So sweet. What did you put, Bucky?" Melanie asked.

"Amy. The more Amy the better." He stated. She asked us more questions about the baby and then it was present time. I got a blue and pink cribs, strollers, cute baby dress and boy clothes. But there was one present that made me cry.

"My old guitar. I haven't played in years." I stated looking at my old guitar.

"Why don't you play us a song for us, Amy?" Ariana suggested.

"Okay. If you insist." I said as I play "When We Were Young."

 _"Everybody loves the things you do_  
 _From the way you talk_  
 _To the way you move_  
 _Everybody here is watching you_  
 _'Cause you feel like home_  
 _You're like a dream come true_  
 _But if by chance you're here alone_  
 _Can I have a moment_  
 _Before I go?_  
 _'Cause I've been by myself all night long_  
 _Hoping you're someone I used to know_  
 _You look like a movie_  
 _You sound like a song_  
 _My God, this reminds me_  
 _Of when we were young_  
 _Let me photograph you in this light_  
 _In case it is the last time_  
 _That we might be exactly like we were_  
 _Before we realized_  
 _We were sad of getting old_  
 _It made us restless_  
 _It was just like a movie_  
 _It was just like a song._  
 _I was so scared to face my fears_  
 _Nobody told me that you'd be here_  
 _And I swore you moved overseas_  
 _That's what you said, when you left me_  
 _You still look like a movie_  
 _You still sound like a song_  
 _My God, this reminds me_  
 _Of when we were young_  
 _Let me photograph you in this light_  
 _In case it is the last time_  
 _That we might be exactly like we were_  
 _Before we realized_  
 _We were sad of getting old_  
 _It made us restless_  
 _It was just like a movie_  
 _It was just like a song_  
 _When we were young_  
 _When we were young_  
 _When we were young_  
 _When we were young_  
 _It's hard to win me back_  
 _Everything just takes me back_  
 _To when you were there_  
 _To when you were there_  
 _And a part of me keeps holding on_  
 _Just in case it hasn't gone_  
 _I guess I still care_  
 _Do you still care?_  
 _It was just like a movie_  
 _It was just like a song_  
 _My God, this reminds me_  
 _Of when we were young_  
 _When we were young_  
 _When we were young_  
 _When we were young_  
 _When we were young_  
 _Let me photograph you in this light_  
 _In case it is the last time_  
 _That we might be exactly like we were_  
 _Before we realized_  
 _We were sad of getting old_  
 _It made us restless_  
 _Oh, I'm so mad I'm getting old_  
 _It makes me reckless_  
 _It was just like a movie_  
 _It was just like a song_  
 _When we were young."_

Bucky grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

"You are the perfect woman for me." Bucky said smiling at him.

"And you are the perfect man for me." I said chuckles.

"Ugh. They're like a old married couple." Ariana stated as Tony gets a call from Nick Fury.

"Steve and Bucky, we gotta go." Tony said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry but I—" Bucky exclaimed as I cut him off.

"Go. I'll be fine." I tell him before he kisses me on the cheek then leave.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 _"What seems to be the problem?" Steve asked as they walked in SHIELD headquarters._

 _"The security is hijacked. Someone is messing with us." Fury explains as the lights flick off._

 _"What the hell?" he continued._

 _"Hey people of the world. It's been almost nine months since you heard my voice. But your time is up. It's avenging time." Ryan stated before he calls Amy._

 _"Oh no." Bucky mumbled under his breath._

* * *

I just finished cleaning up the baby shower and was ready to leave but I had to get the presents from Melanie's room. I walked upstairs and went to Melanie's room As I went to get the presents, the light turned off and my phone start ringing. I answer the call and hear that disgusting voice.

"Why, hello Amy. Nice to see you again. I just want to remind you that I'm coming for you. You and your baby. I can't run and I can't hide. I'll be waiting, just to kill your baby." Ryan stated as I feel wet between my thighs.

"I think my water just broke." I said shocked.

"Well, I guess the time really is now. Isn't it, Bucky?" he said before hanging up on me.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	21. Chapter 20

I feel even more pain in the lower back. I screamed for pain. Then Melanie came in to my recuse.

"What happened?" Melanie said with concern.

"I think the baby is coming!" I cried.

"What?!" Melanie said as I scream in pain.

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital." Melanie suggested.

"No, I can't move." I told her.

"Damn it. We'll just wait for someone to come." Melanie said. Then she places me in her bed.

"OK, so what do you want me to do?" Melanie asked.

"Time my contractions. The doctor says that I need to be at least 5 minutes apart to go to the hospital." I said heavily breathing. Then another contraction came.

"Um, I think it 10 minutes apart now." Melanie said.

"Ugh. Where the hell is Bucky?!" I moaned. Then someone else was calling me so I grabbed my phone as I'm in so much pain and answer the phone.

"Hello." I said heavily breathing.

"Amy, I'm coming to get you and take you to the hospital." Bucky said as he rushed to the car.

"Well, hurry. I'm scared." I cried.

"Hey listen to me. Breath in. Breath out." Bucky said repeatedly.

"Ok, ok. Just hurry." I said breathing in and down and hanging up the phone.

"Ok, I can do this. I can do this." I said looking at my belly.

Minutes later, "I can't do this!" I screamed. Then Bucky ran in.

"Hey, sweetpea. Why's she still here?" Bucky asked Melanie.

"She insisted." Melanie said as she looks at me.

"Sorry bu I think when I move something is gonna happen. God, this hurts!" I said.

"Okay, just hold on for a little longer. It'll feel like a breeze." Bucky reassured me.

"Well, it certainly doesn't feel like a breeze now!"

Later, I grabbed Bucky's metal arm tightly from the contractions.

"Oh man. I can't die giving birth. I'm too young to die!" I said.

"You're not going to die." Bucky said.

"You don't know that." I said as Melanie came in.

"I think you're ready to push. So when I tell you to push, you start to push." she stated as she look at my private area.

"What?!" I freaked out.

When the next contraction starts, Melanie said, "Okay, that's gross. Push!" I tried to, but I couldn't do it.

"Push harder!" Melanie stated looking away.

"I'm trying!" I screamed.

"Wait a minute, I think I see something." she said.

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"It's the baby's lower end, it's breach. It means that you're gonna have to push harder." she stated. _Oh fuck!_

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _Steve and Sam were guarding the door and then Ryan appeared._

 _"Don't you dare try to get there. I will beat the living hell out of you." Steve said sternly._

 _"You and what army?" Ryan stated like he thought that he was bluffing. Then Ariana, Tony, Natasha, Wanda, and Clint came out with weapons._

 _"Now turn around and walk away." Steve ordered before Ryan and his new crossbow whistles and summons his team. Ariana saw her own evil twin Leah._

 _"Leah?" Ariana questioned._

 _"I have friends too." Ryan smiles as he kisses her and Ariana was disgusted. And they all ran towards each other and fought._

"Ons maak nie die onskuldige seermaak nie. Ons help hulle. Dit is ons manier. **(We don't hurt the innocent. We help them. That's our way.)** " Ariana said using her sword to fight her.

"Ons pa weet nie wat die verskil tussen red en vernietig nie. **(Our father don't know what the difference between save lives and destroying it.)** " Leah said as they fight some more.

I screamed in pain and grabbed Bucky's hand even tighter. "Amy, nothing's happening. You need to push." Mel told me.

"Yeah, no shit. It's not like you're squeezing a baby out of your vagina!" I gridded my teeth.

"1, 2, 3, now push." she told me as I push hardest I could but failing.

"I can't. I can't. He's going to fucking take my baby." I cried.

"No. He's not." Bucky said to me as I start to cry.

"How the hell are you supposed to know? I can't do this, Bucky. I'm scared!" I screamed in pain.

"Hey, look at me. He won't lay a finger on our baby. I promise you. I won't let it happen. Now push, goddamn it! Push!" Bucky demanded. Then I push all of my might as I screamed in pain. Real pain.

"Come on, Amy. Come on." Melanie said as I push some more. And then...

 _"Wahhhhhhh!"_

It was my baby. Even though it look disgusting, it still my baby. The doctor went to clean the baby up as I lay back, filled with exhaustion.

"You did great, Amy." Bucky said grabbing my hand gently.

"She's so beautiful, Amy." she said holding my baby in her arms.

"It's a girl?" I said with tears in my eyes. Then she put her in my arms, crying. I was looking at Bucky. He was almost crying.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him as he nodded and gave him the baby.

"She's so adorable and beautiful. Just like her mother." Bucky said looking at her then kiss her and me.

"I want you take her to a safe place. I'll stay here." I said looking at him.

"What?! No! I would never leave you." he said.

"I don't care." I said.

"Amy? That's crazy. We just can't leave you here." Mel said with tears in her eyes.

"It's the only way to make him stop." I told her.

"Promise me she will be safe." I said cupping Bucky's face.

"Promise me!" I cried. "I swear on my life, she will be safe." Bucky swore.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _"Wahhhhhhh!"_

 _Ryan started running towards the house but Steve stopped him with his shield. But he keeps on crawling into the house. Steve broke down the door and followed him. He walk towards Amy's room but he got there, Amy wasn't there._

Weakly, I walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a gun and a knife and locked the bathroom door. I stayed as quiet as possible. I heard footsteps. It's get louder.

"Oh Amy... where'd you go?" Ryan said in song. I covered my mouth to stay quiet. Then he tried to open the door and it was locked.

"You're one smart cookie." he scoffed. I hear more footsteps. _I think he's gone,_ I thought.

.

.

.

Then I felt a breath and turned around. It was Ryan. I used the knife to stab him in the knee and ran.

"Amy! It's time." Ryan said as I kept running. I went to the living room because I didn't have anywhere else to go.

"You can't run, Amy." Ryan said as he get closer to me.

"Please. You don't have to do this." I cried.

"I will not be stopped." he said as he get closer to me.

"What do you want from me?!" I asked.

"For you to suffer." Ryan said pulling out a knife. But I still had the gun so I pull out the gun on him.

"I'm not afraid anymore, you piece of shit." I said with a blank face.

"Please. I know you won't kill me. You're too good for that." he scoffed.

"Not that good. Goodbye, you coward." I said.

"Please. Go ahead." he said as I shot him with nuclear bullets in the eye.I dropped the gun and started to cry my eyes out. I really thought I was going to die. Then Bucky finally runs out to check on us.

"Is she ok?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah. She's okay." Bucky said hugging me as I cried with joy. We went back to Melanie bed.

"She's starting to open her eyes." I said as she opens her turquoise eyes.

"She has your eyes." I said to Bucky.

"But still beautiful like her mother." Bucky said kissing my head before Steve asked to go in.

"Yes." I said as Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, Ariana and Tony walked in.

"Ok, are you ready to meet this most cutest baby in history?" I said happily as they nodded. Then they walked closer to me and the baby and saw the cutest baby ever.

"Awwwww." they said.

"Ok, I have never seen such an adorable baby in my life." Ariana stated that made me laugh. I saw Steve's face, priceless.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him as he nodded. I can see that Steve is trying to not cry.

"Are you crying?" I asked him.

"No. Maybe." Steve stated I chuckle.

"Anyways, what are you name the baby?" Natasha said.

"Well, we thought we were going to name her Kara, she's clearly a Sarah." I explained as Steve shred a tear. Then they all to hold Sarah and left at 1:00 in the morning. Bucky insisted to hold the baby so I could sleep.

"Hey, Sarah. It's your daddy. I just want you to know that I will always love you. Just as the amazing person you grow up to be." Bucky said as Sarah coos.

"God, you're so cute." Bucky said as he smiles. "I will love you ever and ever." Bucky said kissing her small forehead. Then she yawns and fell asleep.

"We really did good, didn't we?" Bucky asked me.

"Yeah, we really did." I said sighing.

"She looks just like you." Bucky stated.

"I know. Can I ask you a question?" I said to Bucky as he nodded.

"How did you pull yourself together when you know?" I asked.

"Oh no, I was freaking out but when I saw our baby, all of that went away. I'm finally a father." Bucky stated.

"And I'm a mom. We're finally parents. It's just a matter of time before we get married." I said.

"Yup, just in matter of time." Bucky repeated as he smiles at the sleeping baby.


	22. Chapter 21

A few weeks later, we left Melanie's house with a new baby girl. We were move in a house in Long Island so we went to Avengers Tower to pack our stuff.

"Do you really need to leave?" Steve asked as I put the baby's clothes in the luggage with the baby in my arm.

"Dad, I can't stay here. The baby will cry and wake everybody up. I wouldn't be a burden." I explained.

"At least, let me help you with the luggage." Steve insists. He put the pink crib, stroller, and my luggage.

"Thanks, dad." I said hugging him.

"Be safe, okay? You and Sarah." He said as Sarah looks into Steve's eyes.

"I hope my life lessons have prepared you." Steve said.

"What lessons?" I asked while chuckling.

"Never forget that I'll always be here." Steve said as I kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on, Amy. Let's go." Bucky called me.

"Bye, dad. See you later." I said before going in the car and driving off.

When we get to our new house, we started to put the furniture in. As we finished the baby's room, we put Sarah into the crib and let her sleep. I jumped on the bed with full of exhaustion. Then he gave me a look and then I started to button down my shirt as well Bucky. Then we started to make out as he grabbed my ass. He traveled to my neck and I was so turned on. But there was a cry in Sarah's room.

"We probably get that." I said before going into Sarah's room.

"Oh what's wrong, sweetie?" I said in a baby voice.

"She's probably hungry." I said before I pulled out my left breast and made Sarah suck it my breast. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bucky asked uncomfortable.

"Breastfeeding her." I told him.

"Oh okay. I'll give you two some space." Bucky said awkwardly walked back to the living room. After 10 minutes of her sucking on my boobs, I put her back in her crib and went back to the living room where Bucky was.

"Now where were we?" I said smiling.

"Come here, you." Bucky said as I jumped on him chuckling.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _"I lost her. To Bucky." Steve said to Sam in the bar drinking his beer._

 _"It's not so bad. At least, you're finally a grandfather." Sam said before he realized he just said._

 _"Now that you think about it, it's kinda weird that your daughter had a baby and have Bucky as the father when you didn't have sex in about the last ten years." Sam analyzed._

 _"Thank you for the reminder." Steve said sarcastically._

 _"You need to get back out there. You been worried about Amy so much that you're barely getting laid." Sam stated._

 _"I know. But it been so long. What am I supposed to say?" Steve asked him as Amy, and Sarah walked in and sat in your booth._

* * *

"Hey, Back already?" Steve said before I shushed him.

"Sarah is sleeping and I would like if you could be quiet." I whispered loudly as I looked crazy.

"Trouble in paradise?" Steve whispers to me.

"You have no idea." I said before a guy drops his beer causing Sarah cry.

"Could you hold her for a second?" I asked putting Sarah into Steve's arms. Then I walked up to the guy and punch him in the nose, giving him a nose bleed. Then I went back to the booth and grabbed my baby and rocked her back to sleep.

"Like I said, you have no idea. Anyways, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Well, I was trying to convince him to get back out there. But he won't buy it." Sam explained.

"I just think that it's too late for me to find the perfect girl for me." Steve stated.

"What?! That's crazy talk. You look good for your age. What's the real problem?" I asked as I gave him a look.

"Fine. I think that I can't find my next 'Peggy.' She was the one for me. And now she's gone." Steve told us that made me frown.

"You will find her. I'm sure of it. Is there anyone who are close to becoming the next Peggy?" I asked him.

"Well, there's Sharon but she's not like her." Steve stated.

"Okay. Is there anyone else?" I questioned.

"There's Natasha." Sam suggested.

"What about Natasha?" I asked Sam.

"Well, me and Natasha sorta hooked up a couple years ago." Steve said made me shocked. I never knew that they were a thing once.

"Wow. And I thought I was the secretive one." I stated.

"I know. I'm sorry for not telling you. It just happened." Steve said sincere.

"At least, you paid for it in long run." I stated.

"Anyways, why did you two hooked up?" I said disgusted.

"Well, we had a thing for each other. But once we had sex, we didn't have it anymore." Steve explains as I almost threw up.

"I don't believe you. You're blushing. You always blush when you lie." I recognized.

"Damn it. Fine, the reason why we didn't work because she fell in love with Bruce." Steve explained.

"So? You can get her back." I tell him.

"How? I don't know what to say." Steve said.

"Just tell her how you feel." I told him like it was obvious.

"How do you do that?" Steve asked.

"Okay. You get her favorite flower, white rose and dark chocolate and tell her how you feel." I ordered him to do.

"Wait, where is Bucky?" Sam asked me. "Oh, he said he had to do something urgent." I said before leaving the bar and went home.

Later that day, I smell something foul. And I knew it wasn't me because I just took a shower. So it has to be Sarah. _No. Why now_ , I said in my mind as I pick her up and head to the changing room. I changed her dirty diaper, almost wanting to throw up and put her in the crib. I invited Melanie to see Sarah. I hear her knocking on the door and I opened it. "Hey, Mel. Like the new house?" I asked as I let in.

"It's beautiful. Could I see the new baby now? I have something for her." She stated as holds a pink bag.

"Oh she's sleeping and I want to keep it that way." I said falling in the couch.

"Oh. Trouble in paradise?" she asked.

"Yeah. Like every five minutes, she's crying." I said put my hand on my forehead.

"I know what it feels like. The same thing happened to me. But you'll get used to it." Melanie stated.

"I know I will. So, what's been happening with you?" I changed the subject.

"Actually I have something to tell you." Melanie said serious. "Sure. What Is it?" I raise my head up.

"Remember that my dad wasn't really here for me, right? So I finally went to see who he was. It's turned out that my dad is Ironman." Melanie stated as I'm shocked.

"What?!" I freaked out.

"I'm just shocked as you are." she stated.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He's wasn't there for me then, why should he now?" Melanie said with anger.

"Hey, he probably didn't even know." I said.

"How'd you know?" Melanie asked.

"It's Tony. So I think you should just tell him. Trust me, I know what I'm saying." I told her.

"Speaking from the person almost forgot their routine right before the school play." Melanie said.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _10 year old Amy starred in the school play, "Matilda The Musical." She study the play day and night. But it was almost time for her to sing "Naughty", but she suddenly seems to forgot the lyrics five minutes before the play._

 _"Mel, I think I forgot the words." she said to young Melanie._

 _"Amy, you're just nervous. You'll do great. Now go. You're on." She said pushing her towards the stage. Then the words came back to her and then she starts to sing in a cute voice._

 _"Jack and Jill, went up the hill  
To fetch a pail of water, so they say  
Their subsequent fall was inevitable  
They never stood a chance, they were written that way  
Innocent victims of their story_

 _Like Romeo and Juliet  
T'was written in the stars before they even met  
That love and fate, and a touch of stupidity  
Would rob them of their hope of living happily  
The endings are often a little bit gory  
I wonder why they didn't just change their story?  
We're told we have to do what we're told but surely  
Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty._

 _Then she jumps on the bed and stands up._

 _"Just because you find that life's not fair it  
Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it  
If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
Nothing will change._

 _Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you  
Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you  
If you sit around and let them get on top,  
you might as well be saying  
You think that it's okay  
And that's not right!"_

 _Then the little girl does this cute dance that made her father laugh._

* * *

"I remember that. I really thought I killed it." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you really did. Anyways, are you sure I should tell him?" she asked me as Sarah cried though her room.

"I don't make decisions for you so decide yourself. Now, you excuse me, but I have to get that." I said as Sarah continued to cry and I pushed Melanie towards the door. Then I got her in my arms and bounced her back and forth.

"I'm so lucky to have you to comfort me. I guess you know when I feeling down." I said before she smiles.

"God, you are so cute." I said before putting her back in her crib and watched her go to sleep.

Later, Bucky and me did some things. Dirty things. I was wearing a black lace bra and matching underwear. He kisses my neck as I get more horny.

"Do me!" I demanded as I kiss him passionately. As he put it in me, I moaned louder and louder.


	23. Chapter 22

For these past few weeks, Sarah has been driving us crazy. She's crying all the time, need attention 24/7, and keeps us from having sex. It's make me crazy and horny. But mostly crazy. We need a break. I finally put Sarah to sleep and heading to bed. When I get there, Bucky was in black suit, tying his tie.

"What are you doing?" I asked him making him jump as I laugh.

"I was going to make it a surprise but we're going out tonight." Bucky stated.

"What? We can't leave! Who going to babysit Sarah?!" I asked.

"You haven't thought I've thought of that. I got a babysitter." he said as there was a knock at our door.

"Right on time." He continued before he walks to the door and I followed him. Then he opened it and it was Steve.

"Dad?! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I'm here to babysit Sarah so you and Bucky could have a night away from the baby." he explained.

"Dad, what do you know about babies?" I asked.

"Amy, I know what to do. I'm like a expert." He stated.

"See?" Bucky said looking at me. Then I start to think about it.

"Fine. Just give me a few minutes." I said before I quickly changed my black strapless top with my white jacket and jeans.

"Are you ready?" Bucky asked as I nodded.

"Great. Let's go." He said as we walk out the house for first time in weeks.

We head to a familiar road, that I was so close of knowing. Then I realized that this was where me and Bucky first met.

"Bucky, why are we here?" I asked as we stop walking.

"Well, you just have to wait and see." He said as we head to a bar.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Bucky asked me.

"Of course. I was on the other side of the bar when I found you. I try to fit in but I couldn't. Then I see this guy look like a dream. Then you came up to me and made me dance to the music." I stated.

"And?" He asked.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"You know I know there are better songs than songs that mimic crappy dance moves." the 13 Amy said as she dance to the music with Bucky._

 _"Oh really? Prove it." Bucky challenged her._

 _"Gladly." Amy said before she went to the radio and changed the song to "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran._

 _"What the hell is this piece of garbage?!" a man screamed as the song plays._

 _"That 'garbage' is what I call dance music." Amy said as Bucky gave confused look._

 _"Hey, you wanted me to dance, let's dance."_

 _After midnight, Amy and Bucky were talking all night about him and Steve's memories together._

 _"So Amy, tell me about yourself?" Bucky said._

 _"Well, I have a tendency of giving people a second chance." she said._

 _"Why?" Bucky asked._

 _"Because I see the best things about people." Amy said._

 _"I wonder who you get that from." Bucky asked._

 _"What? No, I'm adopted so." Amy said leaving an awkward silence._

 _"What it's like?" he finally said._

 _"Huh?" She asked confused._

 _"You know. Having parents?" He asked._

 _"Well, I never regret the day when he took me in. I love him." she said smiling._

 _"That just to be nice." he said._

 _"Yes, it is." she said. "I wish I had something like that." he said._

 _"Well, you have me now." she said._

* * *

"It feels just yesterday when I saved you from falling into your death." I stated looking at the old bar, smiling.

"And kissed you the first time." I continued.

"And now we have a baby." Bucky said.

"Is it just me or it felt like a million years ago ever since that happened." I said.

"More like centuries." He said we chuckle slightly.

"How about we get a drink. On me." Bucky suggested as he gently grabbed my hand and walked into the bar.

"Hey, what can I get ya?" the bartender asked us.

"Two beers, please." He ordered as the bartender gets us our drinks and puts it on the table.

"Thanks." Bucky said.

"I haven't got drunk ever since our first date." I said revealing old memories.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"May I get you a drink?" Bucky offered Amy in her old house, pouring her a glass of wine._

 _"Why of course, dear sir." Amy said fancy as she drinks it._

 _"Wow. That's good stuff." Amy coughs as Bucky laughs little._

 _"You know, we're supposed to be training, right?" Amy reminds him._

 _"Well, Steve doesn't have to know." Bucky said._

 _"Oooo, when did you get so sneaky?" Amy said playfully._

 _"When I met you." Bucky said as he gets closer to her and kisses her neck._

 _"Wait. I have an idea." Amy said as she whispered something. She bites her lip intensely as they both chuckles as they walk their way to the bedroom._

 _They were siting on each side of the bed, drunk and chuckling._

 _"Truth or Dare?" Bucky asked._

 _"Dare." Amy said bravely._

 _"I dare you to take your bra off without taking off your shirt." Bucky said smiling._

 _"Challenge Accepted." Amy said. Then she slowly takes her black bra off and then gave it to him._

 _"Your turn, Bucky. Truth or Dare?" Amy said smiling._

 _"Dare." Bucky said as Amy gets closer._

 _"Shut up and do me, Winter Soldier." She said as she pushed her lips into his._

* * *

"We had such amazing sex that night." I said drinking more of my beer. "What's with you and sex?" Bucky asked me.

"I need sex, Bucky. I'm getting horny." I stated.

"How about you sing for us? It could stop the obsession." Bucky suggested.

"Fine, if you insist." I said as I get in the stage. I sang the song, "One Last Time."

 _"I was a liar_  
 _I gave in to the fire_  
 _I know I should've fought it_  
 _At least I'm being honest_  
 _Feel like a failure_  
 _'Cause I know that I failed you_  
 _I should've done you better_  
 _'Cause you don't want a liar_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _She gives you everything,_  
 _But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _That you got everything,_  
 _But I got nothing here without you_

 _So one last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
 _I promise, after that, I'll let you go_  
 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I don't deserve it_  
 _I know I don't deserve it,_  
 _But stay with me a minute_  
 _I swear I'll make it worth it_  
 _Can't you forgive me?_  
 _At least just temporarily_  
 _I know that this is my fault_  
 _I should've been more careful_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _She gives you everything,_  
 _But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _That you got everything,_  
 _But I got nothing here without you, baby_

 _So one last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
 _I promise, after that I'll let you go_  
 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home (la li he)_

 _I know I should've fought it_  
 _At least I'm being honest (yeah)_  
 _But stay with me a minute_  
 _I swear I'll make it worth it, babe_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna be without you_

 _So one last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One more time_  
 _I promise, after that I'll let you go_  
 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_  
 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home."_

I get off the stage and walk back to Bucky. "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. Wait here." I said before heading to the bathroom.

When I came back, Bucky was gone. I left the bar and grabbed my phone and texted him.

 **To Bucky:** Bucky where are you?!

 **To Bucky:** This isn't funny! Where are you?!

After sending those texts, Bucky finally called me.

"What the fuck, Bucky! You left me for half a hour! Where the hell are you?!" I said angrily.

"Whoa, calm down. Just come to Central Park and I'll have a surprise for you." Bucky said a little surprised.

"Okay, fine. But this is not over." I said before hanging up. I was trying to get a cab to take me there. And fortunately I got one. When I got in, I saw a familiar face again. Liam.

"Where you headin'" he said.

"Central Park, please." I said before he starts driving.

"So, what's the special occasion?" he asked me.

"I had a date with my boyfriend." I stated. "Oh. So why are you alone?" he asked.

"Well, he kinda stood me up." I stated.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to really talk about it." I stated before he stopped the car.

"We're here." He said as I thanked him for the ride and got out of the car.

I walked across the lake and saw a trail stem roses on the ground. I picked each one up until I see Bucky in his tuxedo, smiling at me.

"What the hell?" I said slowly.

"Surprise." Bucky said putting his arms around me.

"What's the occasion? I mean it's not my birthday and it's not Valentine Day. It's certainly not are our anniversary. So what is it?" I asked.

"I been wanting to ask you something. I figured this would be the best time." Bucky said as he got on one knee and pulled out a ring. Beautiful but small. But a beautiful ring.

"Oh my god. Now I feel bad for cursing you out." I said as he chuckled a little.

"Amy, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I never knew I even could have a conversation with you. You're kind, funny, and the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever met. You and Sarah are my family. And families stick together. So Amy Rogers, will you marry me?" he said that beautiful speech as it made me cry.

"Yes, you big dummy. Of course I'll marry you." I said as I jumped on him and passionately kissing him.

"I love you, Amy Rogers." Bucky said smiling.

"I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes." I jabbed back.

When we came back home, I saw Steve sleeping on the couch with Sarah, awake in his arms.

"Aww, that's so adorable. I have to take a picture." I said before I take a picture of them.

"Now come here, sweetie." I said as I pick Sarah up. Bucky followed me as I put her in her crib. Then we both look at her fall asleep.

"How did we get a family as good as this one?" Bucky said wrapping his arms around me.

"I guess dreams really do come true."


	24. Chapter 23

Today's the day I marry the love of the life. Bucky. Melanie was the maid of honor so she arranged everything. But to be honest, she was starting to be a pain in the ass. It's like she thinks her own wedding. It was 30 minutes before the wedding.

I was in my wedding dress with the bridesmaids, Ariana and Melanie. And Natasha and Wanda was there. "You look amazing." Natasha said as I turned around. I can see Ariana shedding a tear.

"Are you crying?" I asked her.

"No, I'm just emotional." she said as I chuckled. "Anyways, is the musicians here yet?" I asked Melanie.

"Yeah. But it turns out that it's going rain." Melanie said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yeah. All my hard work gone to waste." she said. I gave her a confused look. Then I got a idea.

"Maybe it doesn't have be."

* * *

It's time to walked down the isle. I don't care if it's perfect as long as I marry the love of the life. I walked down the isle with my father on my side. I can see Bucky, speechless. I walk towards him and smiles at him.

As the priest was speaking, I kept staring Bucky's eyes.

"Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?" The priest said.

"We do." we said.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" the priest said.

"We do." we said again. They gave us our rings.

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other." He said.

"James, please repeat after me ..." he continued.

"I James, promise to love and support you Amy and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." he told Bucky to say. Then he takes my hand, repeats vow, and places the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Amy, please repeat after me ..." he said to me. "I Amy, promise to love and support you James and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." He told me.

Then I took Bucky's hand, repeats vow, and place the beautiful ring on his flesh finger.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He told us. As our lips touch, it started to rain. But we didn't care. It just made the kiss more romantic. We run through the isle, without a care in the world.

* * *

Me and Bucky were feeding each other cake. Melanie pulled me into the dance floor and heard our first song we danced together, "Ain't No Other Man."

"You didn't!" I said.

After the song, we both laughed and everyone else was cheering. Then the slow song starts and Bucky walks towards me and held his hand.

"Do you want to dance?" Bucky said as I nodded. "Of course."I said taking his hand. Ariana was singing the song.

 _"Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that I know (know)_

 _I swear it will get easier_

 _Remember that with every piece of ya_

 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts were never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home [4x]_

 _Oh you can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_

 _Next to your heartbeat_

 _Where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost_

 _Back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _"Wait for me to come home."_

After that song ended, we're close to kissing but the moment was just right enough. "I love you, Amy." Bucky whispers to me. "I love you too, Bucky." I whispered back.

* * *

 **SMUT INCOMING! (No pun intended)**

I just got out of the bathroom with my white lingerie. "Hello, husband." I said walking towards Bucky.

"Hey, wife." he said as he kisses my neck.

"Get on the bed." Bucky ordered.

"Gimme your hands." Bucky said as he ties my hand to the bed tightly. I wasn't scared because I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Then I kissed me all the way to my pussy and put two fingers inside.

"Oh, Bucky!" I moaned.

"I'm gonna cum!" I said before I finally cum. Then he put it inside me.

"James!" I moaned as I bite my lip.

"Fuck, Ams you're so tight." he groaned. Then we both cum at the same time.

* * *

"We're finally married." Bucky said. "And have a beautiful little girl." I said happily. After a minute of silence, Bucky said "I love you."

"I love you too." I said back.

"We're so lucky." Bucky said smiles.

"I know."

 _I would play this memory of this day a million times. Because it was last good memory of the one I love. The last time I was smiling. The last time I was happy. The last time I was still sane. But... I'm getting ahead of myself. You just have wait and find out. Like I did. Because this... this is only the beginning._


End file.
